A Pirate's Tale
by FlightoftheStorm777
Summary: Jack Sparrow is done. Done with fighting pirates, hunting treasure, seeking immortality. Maybe even rum. He just wants to sail away to somewhere new and start over. And he has the perfect chance when he meets the lovely Lady Bordeaux. But can Jack outrun his pirate past? JackxOC Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! So, I'm supposed to be working on my Storm and Sparrow series, but this little plot bunny kept jumping in my way, and I couldn't resist. I don't know where I'm going with it, I'm just having fun! Please enjoy! Reviews (or any support) are much appreciated… let me know if you want me to continue! **

**I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, only the plot and any original characters. **

**_Lady Bordeaux _**

Captain Jack Sparrow sauntered through the crowd, scanning for authorities. He couldn't afford to be spotted, not now. If he were, it wouldn't be good. He would be imprisoned. Or shot. Or hung. Or all three. So, being spotted would not be beneficiary to him. He needed to get to the docks, smuggle aboard a ship, and find a way to Tortuga… Somehow. He reached the docks, looking for a departing ship. There was a ship that had just arrived from England, but it wasn't leaving anytime soon. No, Jack needed to find a fisherman's sloop, or a merchant's ship…

"Help!" cried a voice. Jack jumped, startled. He looked around, confused. "The lady's fallen in the water! She can't swim!" From the ship that had just arrived was a man, crying for help. Jack frowned and looked at the water, where an oval of upset ripples and bubbles signified that something had just dropped beneath the surface. Jack swore heavily under his breath, realizing that no one was going in after the drowning victim. He dashed forward, and in one graceful movement, dove in. _Why. Why, why, why, why, why, why am I bloody doing this?! Fuuuuuuuuuuck. _He was struck by a strong sense of déjà vu as he swam toward the sinking woman. _Oh, right. I've done this before. Miss Swann. Or Turner. Whatever she is. _Jack swam, pulling himself deeper under the surface. He reached the bottom, prying the unconscious woman off the ocean floor. He kicked the ground, propelling himself upward. He gasped for breath once he emerged. He dragged the woman ashore and laid her on the sand. She didn't move. Jack sighed. _You are not going to die. I won't let myself get my ass hung just so that you could die! _He placed his hands on the woman's abdomen and pressed the heels of his palms against her. Water spurted from the woman's mouth, and she coughed back to existence. She opened her eyes. They were a soft brown. Jack frowned at her. The woman stared back. The man from earlier rushed to the woman's side. "Lady Bordeaux! Are you all right?" he demanded, helping the woman sit up.

"Y-yes, I'm fine," stammered the woman. The man draped his coat over Lady Bordeaux's shoulders. He looked at Jack.

"You sir, what's your name?" he snapped.

Jack frowned. "Erm…"

"Cat got your tongue?" barked the man.

"No sir," Jack said. "The name's John. John… Turner." _Sorry, Will, if this comes back to bite you in the ass… Except you're an undead captain now. _

"Mr. Turner, is it? What is it you do?" asked the man. _Why the hell do you care, prat? _

"Marcus," said the woman suddenly. She had a soft voice, gentle like her eyes. "Do you really intend to bombard my rescuer with an interrogation?"

The man, Marcus, backed away from Jack, but his blue eyes were still sparkling with distrust. "Of course not," he said. "My apologies, Mr. Turner. You have my thanks, Mr. Turner."

Jack nodded. "No worries, mate."

Marcus scowled at Jack. "Mr. Turner, you're not a pirate, are you?"

"Marcus!" scolded Lady Bordeaux.

Jack merely laughed. "If I were, would I tell you?"

Marcus shrugged. "Touché, Mr. Turner. Have a lovely day." He turned to leave, trying to bring Lady Bordeaux with him. But the lady wasn't having any of it.

"Mr. Turner, would you like to join us for dinner?" she asked.

Jack shifted. _No, I would not like to join the two of you for dinner. _"Lady Bordeaux, I am not entirely certain that's proper…" scolded Marcus.

_In that case… _"I would be honored to join you for dinner." Jack beamed.

Lady Bordeaux returned Jack's smile with one of her own. "Marcus will give you the details, won't you, Marcus?"

Jack wanted to laugh. He restrained himself. Marcus looked utterly dumbfounded. "I would be much obliged." he snarled. Lady Bordeaux dipped her head to Jack.

"Until later, Mr. Turner." she said. She walked away, toward some servants, ready to aid the woman. Jack watched her go, smirking to himself.

"I know what you are, Mr. Turner." said Marcus.

Jack looked at him, feigning innocence. "And what would that be?"

"I can spot a pirate from any distance." sneered Marcus.

Jack's eyes grew cold. "Then why don't you turn me in?" he challenged.

Marcus scowled. He shifted. "I… I can't prove it."

Jack laughed. "Then stay away from me, and we'll get along swimmingly, savvy?" Marcus looked befuddled. He blinked, quite spastically, and turned away. Jack sighed. "Oi," he called. Marcus stopped, eyebrows raised. "You haven't told me the details about tonight."

Marcus frowned. "Go to the mansion on the hilltop at dusk,"

Jack nodded. "Thanks, mate."

"And Turner?" Marcus called.

Jack faced Marcus once more. "Aye?"

"Try and… clean up." Marcus said, eyeing Jack with one last look of disgust.

Jack glowered as Marcus walked away. "Right."

…

Jack looked at himself in the mirror. He looked quite dashing, if he said so himself. Well, more dashing than usual. He strode out of the inn and through town. He hiked uphill, to the governor's mansion on the hilltop. He walked right past the guards and up to the front door. Marcus approached Jack. "Have you ever heard of a haircut? Or a brush?" Marcus snapped.

Jack shrugged. "Nah, mate. Never been the educated type." he said, sarcasm dripping from his tone. Marcus led Jack inside. They walked into a large dining room, where a crowd of people sat at a long table. They all fell quiet when Jack walked in. Jack definitely felt out of place, standing amongst sophisticated people. Lady Bordeaux sat near the head of the table. She beamed at Jack.

"Come sit over here, Mr. Turner." she called, waving him over. Jack swaggered over to her, ignoring the stares he was receiving. He sat next to Lady Bordeaux.

"Good to see you awake and dry, m'lady." Jack greeted her.

Lady Bordeaux grinned sheepishly. "Well, I enjoy grand entrances."

Jack eyed her. "Is this your first time in Port Royal?"

"Yes, actually. Is it yours?" Lady Bordeaux asked.

Jack reached for a glass of wine and took a large gulp. Lady Bordeaux raised her eyebrows. "No, it's not my first. Hopefully it'll be my last."

Lady Bordeaux frowned. "Why is that?"

Jack looked at her steadily. "Lot of bad memories here."

Lady Bordeaux averted his gaze. "When do you leave?"

"I was going to leave today, but I had to rescue some damsel drowning in the bay." Jack said, smirking at Lady Bordeaux.

She smirked back. "What a fool she must have been."

Marcus tapped a glass with his fork. He raised his glass. "To Mr. Bordeaux, the new governor of Port Royal!"

The gathering toasted to Mr. Bordeaux. Jack frowned, confused. "Who?"

"My uncle," said Lady Bordeaux, gesturing to the man sitting at the head of the table closest to them. "He's the reason I'm here."

"Ah," Jack said. He didn't talk to Lady Bordeaux once the food arrived. He ate like a beast that had been suffering from a starving belly. He hadn't had a meal this good since… He couldn't even remember.

Lady Bordeaux smiled at him in amusement. "Hungry?"

"Starved," Jack replied.

"Do you not get to eat very much, Mr. Turner?" asked Lady Bordeaux.

_She actually sounds concerned. Weird. _"Please, call me Ja- uh, John." said Jack. He cursed himself for his near-fatal slip up.

Lady Bordeaux didn't seem to catch it. "John," she repeated, smiling. "You failed to answer me."

Jack grinned. "You don't miss a thing, do you?" he asked. Lady Bordeaux merely prompted him by batting her eyelashes. Jack chuckled. "No, I don't eat very much. I'm not entitled to such… lavish entrees, I'm afraid."

"Oh," said Lady Bordeaux, looking sorry. "I am sorry to hear that."

Jack wiggled his eyebrows at her. "What about you? All I know is that you're Lady Bordeaux. I don't even know your first name."

"Oh," said Lady Bordeaux, giggling. "It's Kenna."

"Kenna," Jack repeated. That wasn't what he had expected. "I like it."

Kenna smiled. "Thank you, John."

Jack enjoyed Kenna. She was well-read, so she wasn't too boring. She was very proper, and didn't seem to joke much. But she was kind and intelligent, so Jack didn't have to dumb things down for her. Best of all, she didn't treat Jack like a street rat. Too soon, dinner was over, and it was time for Jack to take his leave. Jack stood at the front door, facing Kenna with a look of farewell. "Well, this is where I leave you." Jack said.

Kenna looked disappointed. "Take care of yourself, John."

Jack bowed to her. "Try not to go swimming anytime soon. I won't be around to save you." he said, winking.

Kenna sighed. "Perhaps… You could be," she said.

Jack perked up. "Eh?"

Kenna smiled shyly. "Perhaps you could stay for a few more days, if you don't have anywhere important to go."

_I shouldn't stay. That would be a bad, very terrible idea. No, I should get the hell out of here… _"Well… If you insist." Jack said, grinning.

Kenna looked positively radiant. "Splendid! I'll have Estella show you to a room, shall I?"

Jack agreed and allowed himself to be led away to a room. He laid on the massive bed, grinning at the ceiling. Suddenly, Port Royal didn't seem so terrible.


	2. Chapter 2

**_The Man with No Past_**

Kenna sipped her afternoon tea, chatting with two women about the weather. Kenna simply despised small talk. She didn't see the point in it. Why did it matter if it were sunny or rainy? She wanted to discuss something meaningful, something that would make her think. She loved to think, to theorize…

"Kenna? Did you hear me, dear?" asked one of the women. Kenna couldn't recall the names of her two acquaintances.

"I'm sorry, I must be up in the clouds today." Kenna apologized.

"There's a rather rugged-looking man waving at you. I think he wants to talk." said the woman. Kenna looked around. She saw Mr. Turner, standing at the edge of the garden. Kenna stood up.

"If you'll excuse me, ladies." she said. She didn't care that she was being a bit rude to her guests. She was just too desperate to flee the dreadful small talk. She approached John, unable to stop her smile. "Why hello, John." she greeted.

"Hello, love," said John. Kenna raised her eyebrows at John. "I'm sorry, would you like me to call you something different?"

Kenna shook her head. "No, that's quite all right," she said. "How did you sleep?"

John flashed Kenna a unique grin. She noticed some of his teeth were gold. _How strange. _"Like a baby," John said. He looked thoughtful. "Which isn't saying much, because babies don't usually sleep through the whole night."

Kenna giggled. John soon joined her laughter. Kenna's giggle died down and she eyed John with curiosity. "Do you have children, John?" she asked.

John looked appalled. "Eh? No, I don't have children."

Kenna tilted her head thoughtfully. "I think you would make a good father, John."

John stopped in his tracks and glanced at Kenna and then continued walking. "What makes you say that?"

Kenna shrugged. "You're different," she speculated. "Children need someone different to teach them about life."

John flashed Kenna his strange, golden smile. "Well, you have an interesting insight."

"Lady Bordeaux," called Marcus from afar. Kenna stopped circling the garden with John and looked at her counselor.

"Yes?" she called.

"Your uncle would like a word." said Marcus. Kenna cringed inwardly. She glanced at John.

"I apologize, John. I hope we can talk again soon." she said, trying not to reveal her nervousness. Her uncle wasn't an understanding man. Kenna turned away. John caught her hand.

"Kenna, I…" John trailed off. "I hope we can talk again soon, too."

Kenna offered John a small smile. "Goodbye, John," she whispered. She walked away from him and entered the house. She trekked down the hall and entered the governor's study. Her uncle Ian Bordeaux sat at the desk, looking severe. Kenna tensed and clasped her hands in front of her in a delicate, subservient manner. "Uncle," she greeted, announcing her entrance.

Ian looked at her, his blue eyes cold. "Kenna," said Ian, straightening. "Why have you seen fit to allow a rat to infiltrate our home?"

Kenna pursed her lips. "He's not a rat, uncle," she insisted.

Ian raised an eyebrow. His silver hair was sleeked back and tied into an elegant ponytail. It flashed in the light of the window as he moved a curtain aside. Kenna could see John swaggering through the garden with his odd flamboyance. "He is dressed in tattered clothes, he's covered in dirt, his teeth are gold, he lines his eyes with kohl and his hair hasn't been brushed in decades. He's obviously poor and underprivileged."

Kenna widened her eyes. "Which is exactly my reasoning for showing this man kindness!"

Ian glared at Kenna with such sternness that she looked away, her momentary flash of bravery dispelled. "Hold your tongue, Kenna. Might I remind you why you are here in the first place?"

Kenna averted her uncle's glower. "I'm sorry, uncle."

"You did not hold your tongue while waiting on Queen Charlotte. I would've thought you had learned your lesson. You're lucky the queen was merciful and merely sent you here for the remainder of your pathetic life. Send this man away, or I will." snarled Ian.

Kenna stared at her uncle with disbelief. "Uncle Ian, I beg you! Show this man mercy."

"I am, Kenna. I am sending him away from you." sneered Ian.

Kenna's eyes filled with tears. "Uncle, have you no heart for your own niece?"

Ian softened ever so slightly. "Kenna," he sighed. "You brought shame upon this family. I am showing you my heart, child. You made an enormous mistake, voicing your opinion to the queen. It was not your place to speak. Just like it is not your place to protect this man. I am protecting you from possible shame. You realize that Marcus suspects this man of piracy?"

Kenna rolled her eyes. "Marcus is paranoid," she replied. "Uncle Ian, please. I lost so much. I have no friends. I have no purpose. I could… I could teach this man sophistication. I will stay out of your way. I'll make sure that Mr. Turner does as well. It will give me something to do, and perhaps I can make a friend as well."

Ian scowled. Kenna pleaded him with her eyes, and finally, she saw her uncle's resolve cracking. "All right, Kenna. If he is not sophisticated by the Christmas Ball, I will have to put my foot down. Understand?"

"Yes, uncle!" Kenna cried, bouncing with glee. She dipped her head in farewell to her uncle and exited the room, grinning.

…

Kenna waited while Estella placed a pearl circlet around Kenna's head. Kenna stood and looked at herself in the mirror. The dress she wore was unlike the binding petticoats and overdresses that women in London enjoyed suffering in. The white dress had a softer silhouette, draping from the cinched waist straight down to her feet. The sleeves were short while the collar was fairly high. Kenna frowned.

"He'll love it, Miss." said Estella.

Kenna looked at the maid, confused. "Who?"

"That Mr. Turner." said Estella. Kenna nodded, understanding. She left the room and journeyed outside, to where John was sitting in the garden.

"John," Kenna called. John looked up. His eyes widened at Kenna. He stood and strutted over to her.

"Kenna," said John, smirking. "Lovely dress."

Kenna smiled. "Thank you," she said. "Care to join me?"

"What am I joining with you, exactly?" John sounded nervous.

"I'm taking you to town," Kenna said. "We're going shopping."

John looked queasy. "Town? I'm not the shopping type,"

Kenna smirked. "Yes, seeing as how you wear the same thing every day, I noticed."

John grinned, but Kenna detected his anxiety. "Well… I, er, remember how I have bad memories in this place?"

Kenna nodded. "I remember you saying that, yes."

"Well, going to town is not the ideal way of… Avoiding those memories." John said.

Kenna frowned. "You can't hide from your past, John."

"Well, perhaps not, but why does it matter if I wear the same outfit every day or not?" retorted John.

Kenna sighed, defeated. "I promised my uncle I'd teach you sophistication, or else he'd send you away."

John stared at her, looking stunned. Kenna waited for him to call her insane, but the man broke into fits of laughter. "Love, if you're going to teach me sophistication, you've got to know me first."

"Then why do I get the feeling that you won't give me the chance to know you?" Kenna challenged.

John shifted, narrowing his eyes. "Because I don't trust women like you." His tone had taken on a coolness that Kenna didn't think she deserved.

"W-women like me?" she stammered.

John blinked, and his sudden coldness vanished. "I'm sorry, love. I told you, this place… Not good for me. But I'm not a project for you to play with."

Kenna shook her head. "I don't mean it like that, John. God, no. I… Come with me. Not to town," Kenna added before John could interrupt, "let's take a walk."

John grinned. "Very well."

Kenna led John away from the house, toward the trails in the forest. She looked back, watching the white mansion fade from view. She turned to John. "Why are you so desperate to get away from here, John? Besides the bad memories," Kenna added when John opened his mouth. John grinned and shook his head.

"I want to start over," he admitted. "Why are you here with your uncle?"

Kenna pressed her lips together and looked away. "I used to live in England," she confessed. "I was a lady in waiting for the queen."

"Why the sudden job change?" asked John.

"I spoke out of turn, and I accidentally insulted the queen." said Kenna.

John widened his eyes. "Oh."

"So, I was basically banished here." Kenna finished bitterly.

John frowned. "That's unfortunate, love."

Kenna shrugged. She looked at John, smiling. "It's not the end of the world. I only wish that I could've been sent home instead."

"Home?" John inquired.

"France," said Kenna.

John looked amused. "You're from France?"

"Paris, to be precise," said Kenna. "You didn't guess from my name?"

"_Bordeaux _does seem French, now that I think about it," said John. "But you don't sound French."

"I've lived in England for the majority of my life. Sometimes, though, I was allowed to visit my sister, Lilly." said Kenna.

"I've never been to Paris," said John. "Been to London, the New World, several different islands, Singapore…"

"Oh, I'm jealous," said Kenna. John raised his eyebrows at her in askance. "I've always wanted to travel. I've read about places in books, but that is nothing compared to experiencing it firsthand."

John nodded. "Maybe one day we could travel somewhere."

Kenna laughed at the ridiculous idea. "Where on earth would we go?"

"Anywhere," said John. "That's the beauty of a ship. It gives you the freedom to go wherever you want."

Kenna tilted her head, gazing at John with wonder. His dark eyes had taken on a faraway look, glistening with excitement. "You know more about sailing and travel than you've let on." said Kenna, smirking at John.

John looked away. "I did some sailing back in the day," he muttered.

Kenna sensed that John didn't want to talk about his sailing days, so Kenna didn't press him. "My uncle and Marcus suspect you're a pirate."

John looked up sharply. "And what do you think?" he demanded.

Kenna chortled. "I think that you're oddly dressed for someone who isn't," she said. John looked nervous. "And I think you're hiding something. But I've told both of them that they are being ridiculous."

"Is that why they agreed to this plan of yours? Or is that why you want to make me your project in the first place?" John asked, grinning.

Kenna frowned. "My uncle was trying to send you away, actually," she admitted.

"Oh," said John. "And you didn't want to see me go?" he added with a teasing edge.

Kenna slapped John's arm playfully. "No!" she cried. John laughed and skirted away. He wiggled his eyebrows at Kenna, taunting her. Kenna's laughter died. "No, I figured that you needed someone to show you kindness. I didn't want to send you away…" She trailed off. Kenna grinned, sheepish. "And perhaps I insisted you stay for selfish reasons as well."

John raised his eyebrows again. "Oh? What kind of selfish reasons would those be?" He sounded seductive.

Kenna rolled her eyes, not falling for John's flirtatious advances. "I lost my friends when I was banished. And I have nothing to do here," Kenna explained. John laughed, and Kenna couldn't help but giggle with him. "I can't stand the small talk about the weather and today's tea! It's so boring…"

John chuckled. "Fine. Kenna Bordeaux, I will gladly be your plaything, if you promise not ask a lot of questions. I want to start over, and I want to do it my way. Do we have an accord?" He held out his hand, waiting for Kenna to take it.

Her lips twisted into a smile. She had never been treated like an equal when conversing with a man. She took John's hand. "Agreed, Mr. Turner." She shook John's hand, meeting his dark eyes with curiosity. This man was requesting to keep his past hidden, which struck Kenna as a warning. Should she trust him? It didn't seem rational, especially since she had shared some of her past with him. But Kenna knew that logically, John wasn't rotten to his core. Why would he have saved her from drowning when he was trying to get away from Port Royal? It didn't make sense. For now, he would be a man without a past.

**...**

**Wow, thanks for all of the reviews! They were such a joy to read! It's not about the reviews, but they are still awesome to receive. **

**Maddz2: Hello, again. Lol. I'm glad you like it! She's the governor's niece, by the way. I hope you stay intrigued! **

**grandprincessanastasiaromanov5: Your name is awesome, by the way. And thank you!**

**POTC misty potter temple: Thanks, here ya go! **

**daydream987: I hope Kenna is different. I prefer intellectual women to overly emotional and dramatic ones. I'm glad you like it so far! **

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Lessons in Sophistication _**

Jack smiled as Kenna, dressed in a coral flowing gown, descended the stairs. Jack held out his arm for Kenna to take. Kenna smirked at him, her eyes shining. "See, Marcus? He isn't unmannerly." Kenna said, shooting Marcus a simmering look. Marcus didn't reply.

Jack resisted the urge to make a rude gesture at Marcus. "So, shopping. What for, exactly?"

"Clothes," replied Kenna. They clambered into the carriage. Jack looked around, feeling uncomfortable. "If you're going to act the part, you need to dress the part. I promise I won't make you look absurd."

Jack grinned at Kenna. "I trust your judgment, love."

Kenna frowned. "Well, I'm not certain I trust yours, Mr. Turner."

"Why's that?" Jack asked.

"I'm not allowed to ask questions, John." said Kenna, narrowing her eyes. Jack flashed her a golden-speckled grin.

"You can if you want, love," he said. "But I won't be your plaything."

Kenna sighed, sounding frustrated. "Don't say that," she said.

"Say what?" Jack asked, looking innocent.

"Plaything," said Kenna, making a face. "You're not… We are not…"

Jack laughed, suddenly catching on. "All right, love," he said, still chuckling. "I am not your plaything. I'm your student."

Kenna offered him a timid smile. Jack cocked his head to one side. Kenna was an interesting woman. It was refreshing to be around a woman who wasn't trying to steal from him, con him, seduce him or kill him. "Very well," Kenna said. They arrived at a tailor shop, where they spent many a painful hour having Jack fitted for several different shirts, jackets and pants. Jack refused to wear tights and buckled shoes, to which Kenna agreed with a laugh. Finally, they left the tailor shop and headed out into the sun. Jack looked at Kenna thoughtfully. He wanted to test her sense of adventure. If she were as adventurous as she appeared to be, she could be worth forging a friendship with. But Jack wasn't sure yet. "Are you hungry, John?" asked Kenna.

Jack looked away from her. "Starved," he said, grinning. His smile faded when he saw something across the street. "I'll be right back, love." he muttered. He walked across the street without waiting for a reply. Plastered to the wall of a shop was a wanted sign of himself. Jack sighed. How could he think that he could start over? He was too infamous. Jack reached out and ripped the poster off the wall. He shoved it into his pocket and returned to Kenna, who was talking animatedly to an older man. Jack's stomach twisted. The man was Mr. Brown, the blacksmith. Jack ducked his head down and turned his back to the blacksmith as much as possible, trying to face Kenna.

"Oh, John! I was just talking to Mr. Brown here, and he said he used to have an apprentice named Will Turner. Is Will related to you?" Kenna said, her eyes full of innocent wonder.

Jack grimaced to himself. "No. I don't… I don't know a Will Turner. C'mon. I have an idea about lunch." Jack led Kenna away from Mr. Brown and ushered her into the carriage. Kenna was frowning at Jack, a look of distrust in her soft brown eyes. _She knows I'm lying. Shit. _

"So, what is the grand idea of yours?" asked Kenna, her look of suspicion fading. Whether she was choosing to overlook Jack's obvious lie or she had decided it was nothing, Jack didn't know. But he decided to seize the opportunity to gloss things over with Kenna.

"A picnic," Jack said. Kenna raised an eyebrow.

"A picnic? Where?" she asked.

"In the garden," said Jack. "I won't make you run through the woods."

Kenna shook her head, smiling. "A picnic sounds lovely."

"So, my first lesson was… Dressing properly?" Jack said.

Kenna nodded. "But the day isn't over yet, Jack."

Jack groaned, but it was only for fun. "More lessons?"

"You have a lot to learn before Christmas." insisted Kenna.

Jack nodded. "So, you seem well-read. What's your favorite book?"

Kenna looked thoughtful. "I'm not sure," she said. "Honestly, I pull books off the shelf at random and then read them. Shakespeare is quite talented, but I really like books about real places. I love travel books. Or books with adventure in them."

"No handsome lad that finds a beautiful maiden? No tragic romance?" teased Jack.

Kenna laughed. "No, I find those stories quite ludicrous."

"Why's that, love?" Jack asked, genuinely curious.

"I want to experience love for myself. I don't want to learn about it in books. It should be mine, and mine alone." Kenna explained.

Jack lifted his head with pensiveness. "Have you experienced it yet?"

Kenna looked away. "I'm not sure." she admitted.

Jack was quiet for a long time. The carriage came to a halt once they had arrived at the mansion. Jack waited for the door to be opened. "Well, when you figure it out, let me know." he said.

Kenna nodded. "I will." she promised. Jack stepped out first and then helped Kenna step out of the carriage. He went straight to the kitchen, where he prepared a basket for their picnic. He was quick about it, for his stomach had been rumbling for the past hour. He rushed back to Kenna, whom he found sitting in the garden reading a book of poetry. She set down her book when Jack approached. She beamed at him, her eyes sparkling in the afternoon sun. Jack sat next to her in the grass. He withdrew the items from the basket.

"Am I allowed to pour wine?" Jack asked, looking around for someone to scold him.

Kenna laughed. "Of course," she said. "But what on earth are we celebrating?"

"Day one of my lessons," Jack replied without hesitating. He poured wine into a cup and handed it to Kenna. She took it, dipping her head in gratitude.

"Well, it's not over yet." Kenna reminded him.

Jack nodded. "I know that, love."

Kenna tilted her head, smiling. "Do you call all women that, John?"

Jack grinned. "Aye, I do. Dunno where I heard it from."

"Perhaps your parents?" Kenna suggested.

Jack clucked his tongue. "Perhaps," he allowed. "But my father wasn't the affectionate type."

Kenna looked at her cup of wine. "I never knew my father."

Jack frowned in sympathy. "I'm sorry, love."

"My uncle has been my father for the most part. He's not very affectionate, either." said Kenna.

"And your mother?" Jack prompted, interested in Kenna's past.

Kenna's lips twisted with a sad smile. "She died a few years ago," she murmured. "But I am fortunate to have had some time with her growing up. She had a lovely singing voice. I remember her singing lullabies to me at night, trying to get me to sleep… She was a passionate woman, my mother. Kind, gentle, loving… Very protective of her children… But then she fell ill, and my sister spent many months trying to save her… But there's no stopping a disease once it decides it's going to kill someone you love. I only wish I could've been there to help… But I wasn't allowed to leave English Court."

Jack felt a pang of sympathy for his new friend. "My mother died when I was young. She died of illness, too."

Kenna offered him a sad smile. "Funny how people are connected by tragedy, isn't it?"

"So," Jack said, not wanting to answer Kenna's question, "what's my next lesson?"

Kenna smiled and sat up straight. "Well, we are going to learn about mannerly eating."

Jack laughed while Kenna tried to teach him "mannerly eating." Jack purposefully dropped food on himself and talked with his mouth full. Kenna laughed at Jack's attempts to make her smile, but she grew frustrated when the joke dragged out. Jack obliged at last, chewing his food with his mouth shut, swallowing before speaking and eating with slow precision. Kenna glowed with pride by the time they were finished, stating that Jack had mastered "mannerly eating."

Kenna frowned as Jack walked. "What is that you're doing?" she asked.

Jack puckered his brow. "What?"

"With your arms, while you walk? What are you doing with them? Are you drunk?" Kenna demanded.

Jack scowled. "I dunno what you're talking about."

Kenna's eyes glimmered with laughter. "I just figured out our next lesson," she said.

Jack frowned at her, but his lips twisted with the beginnings of a smirk. "Very well, m'lady." He bowed to her.

Kenna proceeded to instruct Jack on proper posture. She demonstrated walking straight and keeping one's arms loose by their side. Jack mimicked her stance and gait. Kenna applauded him, but continued making Jack prance around the garden. She showed him the proper stance if she were with him. He offered his arm to her, and the two trekked in circles around the garden until the sky turned to pink with sunset. "If it is just you and me, you can walk however you want. But around here, it would be more potent for you to walk properly." said Kenna.

Jack grinned. "It's your turn for a lesson, love." he said. Kenna looked at him in bewilderment.

"Pardon?" she inquired. Jack took her by the hand, grinning.

"C'mon." he urged. He took off running, pulling Kenna along with him. Kenna laughed and called out questions, all of which Jack ignored. He led her all the way to the beach, where they continued to hike until they came to a rocky shore. Jack stopped at last and began yanking off his boots.

"John, what are you doing?" exclaimed Kenna, looking appalled.

Jack winked. "I'm teaching you how to swim, love."

Kenna grew very pale. "P-pardon?"

Jack took off his vest and belts and stared at Kenna. "I'm going to teach you how to swim." he repeated.

Kenna shook her head. "N-no, I couldn't possibly…"

Jack sat beside her. "I'll be with you the whole way, love."

Kenna still looked paler than usual. "Should we do this now? It'll be dark soon…"

"Love," Jack said. Kenna looked at him, her eyes wide and rounded with fear. "I won't let anything happen to you. I promise. Do you trust me?"

"No," said Kenna bluntly. Jack raised an eyebrow at her. "I don't know anything about you!"

"That's not true," Jack replied. "I told you not to ask questions, but I've opened up some on my own. I didn't let you drown before, and I'm not about to let that happen again. Trust me, Kenna."

Kenna looked at him, her eyes still fearful. "But… My clothes…" She sounded as if she were trying to find any excuse not to get anywhere near the water.

"That's why," said Jack, taking off his shirt, "we're getting down to the bare minimum."

Kenna glowered. "John, that isn't appropriate," she chided.

"That's why I brought you over here, where no one can see. You won't get caught." said Jack.

"But… I don't entirely trust you, John." said Kenna.

Jack sighed. "Love, if I were going to try anything, I would've already done it. Trust me."

Kenna stared at him with a calculating gaze that quite unnerved him. Finally, she stood. "Help me, will you?" she said. Jack, stunned, approached her as she turned her back to him. She moved her long brown hair away from her back. Jack untied the ties to her gown, letting the coral fabric fall to her feet. Jack helped Kenna undress to nothing but her corset and chemise. Jack looked away as Kenna turned back around. She wasn't blushing, like most women did. She met Jack's gaze with determination and professionalism. "What now?" she asked.

"Now," said Jack, stepping closer to the water's edge, "we jump." He jumped into the water, sinking beneath the surface. The ocean snuffed out Kenna's cry of shock, and for a moment, there was nothing but silence. Then, a subtle splash sounded next to Jack. He opened his eyes to see a cloud of white bubbles. Through the bubbles was Kenna, thrashing ungracefully. Jack propelled himself toward her and grabbed her by the waist. He lifted her up, supporting her as she gasped for breath. "Hold onto this," Jack instructed. Kenna grasped onto the slippery rock like a terrified cat. She looked at Jack with trepidation. "Hold on and kick," he said, demonstrating. Kenna watched him for a few moments before mirroring him. "There you go," Jack said, grinning. "You're a natural, love. Try and make it less choppy –yes, that's it!"

Jack let go of the rock. He showed Kenna the proper way to move her arms in the water. Kenna struggled, looking frantic as seawater lapped at her face. Jack swam away from her, watching Kenna keep herself afloat. "Swim to me, love." he called. Kenna looked at him, her eyes narrowed in bewilderment. But she swam toward him, pushing herself forward, stopping to catch her breath. At last, she reached Jack. Her eyes were bright with joy.

"I did it!" she cried.

Jack grinned. "Let's get you back home." He swam slowly, trying to keep with Kenna's pace. But Kenna had other ideas. She dove underwater, her hair shimmering in the last rays of watery sunlight. Jack followed her, watching Kenna's white chemise flow around her in a ghostly elegance. Jack hauled Kenna back to the surface, fearing that Kenna was pushing herself too hard. They gasped for breath and clambered onto the rocky shore.

"Why did you stop me?" Kenna gasped, still panting.

"I didn't want you to strain yourself, love." Jack replied. He wrung out his hair and shook the water from his eyes.

"It was so beautiful underwater! So peaceful…" said Kenna, bouncing with glee. Jack smiled. He put his shirt back on, along with his vest, belts and boots. Kenna slipped her coral gown back on. Jack helped lace the dress up. Kenna shivered, so Jack offered her his jacket. They walked back to the house, Kenna still chatting with enthusiasm about the beauty of the ocean. Jack grinned, listening to Kenna ramble. She bade him goodnight once they reached the house. They departed for their separate rooms. Jack watched Kenna walk away before entering his room. He laid onto his back, smiling to himself. Teaching Kenna to swim was one of the better things he'd ever done. He wasn't much of a Good Samaritan, but he had his altruistic moments. As Elizabeth Swann had once said, he was a good man.

…

Jack dressed in some of the new clothes hanging in his temporary closet. He looked at himself in the mirror. For a pirate, he looked quite dapper. His shirt was clean and crisp, his vest was mauve and embellished with intertwining gold designs. His black pants were sleek and tucked into new black boots. His hair was still in dreadlocks, tied back with a red bandana. Jack frowned. From the neck down, he looked every inch the gentleman. But his face told a different story. It showed his past, plain and clear. The mystery of his life was painted in his eyes. How could he run from his past? Kenna was right. It was impossible. There was a light knock on the door. "Yes?" Jack called.

Kenna entered, dressed in an evergreen riding dress. Her hair was tied back in a single braid down the length of her back. She wore black gloves. "Ready?" she questioned.

Jack pressed his lips together and bounced on the balls of his feet. "For what?"

"Your riding lesson," said Kenna, her lips stretching into strained smile. She looked as if she were trying not to laugh.

Jack simpered. "Of course, m'lady."

Kenna led Jack outside and to the stable. Two horses were already waiting for them, saddled and ready to go. Both were brilliant steeds, one chestnut and the other gray. Kenna grabbed the chestnut one by its halter. "This is Charlie, John. He's fairly old, but he will be good to practice on."

Jack looked at the horse. He gripped the halter, relieving Kenna. "I know how to ride." he said.

Kenna raised her eyebrows. "Let's see it, then."

Jack shrugged and mounted Charlie. Jack sat atop the steed, raising his eyebrows at Kenna smugly. Kenna shook her head, giggling. "What?" Jack asked.

Kenna smirked and went to Jack's side. She gripped his foot and pointed his heel downward. "You're sitting wrong," she informed him. "Sit straighter and keep your heels pointed downward."

Jack followed Kenna's orders. "Like this?"

"Yes," replied Kenna, mounting her own horse. "Come," she added, kicking her horse's sides. Her horse took off, and Jack followed suit. They cantered through the stable's hall and toward the forest. They loped down a trail through the trees. Jack watched Kenna's braid bounce with every bound of her horse. Finally, Kenna slowed her horse to a walk. Jack slowed Charlie, relaxing his grip on the reins. Jack looked up, gazing at golden sunlight peeking through the green leaves of the trees above. He looked back toward Kenna, who was watching him with bright eyes. "We're here." said Kenna, dismounting. Jack looked around, confused.

"Where exactly is here?" he wondered aloud. He dismounted Charlie. Kenna tied her horse to a tree. Jack tethered Charlie beside Kenna's horse.

"Where indeed?" said Kenna, grinning mischievously. Jack returned the grin and followed Kenna through the underbrush. "I just wanted to get away from the house." Kenna admitted after a few minutes.

Jack glanced at her. "I can understand that,"

Kenna looked at him. "Why is that?"

"It must be suffocating at times, always being on your best behavior and all." Jack replied.

Kenna nodded. "It is," she admitted. "Another thing about nobles and sophisticated citizens –they relish small talk. I can't stand it."

Jack laughed. "Me neither."

Kenna's smile was radiant. "I must say, John, you are more noble than any nobleman I have come across."

Jack smirked, raising his eyebrows at her. "I have never received that sort of compliment before."

Kenna laughed. "Well, I'm pleased to know I am the first."

"You're also the first friend who hasn't tried to kill me," Jack replied.

Kenna widened her eyes in shock. "Why would anyone want to kill you?"

Jack chuckled. "I haven't always been… Noble, as you put it."

Kenna tilted her head, offering him a knowing smile. "I think you always have been. You just didn't know it."

Jack had the strangest urge to tell Kenna everything –who he was, where he had been, who he had angered, everything. "Have you ever sailed through a storm?"

Kenna looked a little taken aback by the sudden subject change, but she shook her head. "No, I haven't sailed much."

"It's exhilarating," Jack replied. Kenna's eyes were wide as Jack explained what it was like: the howling wind, the splatter of both sea and rain water, the brilliant flash of lightning, the terrifying boom of thunder, the way the ship rocked violently, the feel of the trembling wheel in his grip. "Terrifying, of course, but exhilarating." Jack finished. Kenna looked awestruck.

"Were you a captain?" she asked.

Jack looked away. "Once," he admitted, feeling a pang in his chest.

Kenna was quiet for a few moments. "I once fell out of a tree."

Jack looked at her. He was too stunned by this statement that he didn't know whether to appear sympathetic or amused. Kenna looked very matter-of-fact, so Jack thought it safe to laugh. "Did you get in trouble for climbing a tree?"

"No, thank God." said Kenna, giggling.

Jack grinned in reply. They came to a sluggish river, winding through the forest like a serpentine mirror. The water reflected the trees around it, and the beach was formed by rocks and smooth stones. Jack picked one up and tossed it, flicking his wrist as he did so. The stone skipped across the water's surface, disrupting the peace with a wave of ripples. Kenna watched him in silence. Jack enjoyed the comfortable peace between them. There was no drama, no lust, no embedded mistrust and hatred. Jack enjoyed their friendship. It was the most comfortable thing in the world.

Kenna's lessons continued over the next few months, showing Jack the ropes of sophisticated life. Jack spent every day at Kenna's side, even if it weren't a day of lessons. The days where Kenna didn't teach Jack, he was teaching her to swim. Soon, Kenna wasn't afraid of the water at all. In fact, she loved it. Jack and Kenna hiked nearly every day after their lessons. Kenna proved to be quite adventurous, leaping onto boulders and exploring nooks and crannies of the forest. She wasn't agile like Jack at first, but over time, Kenna developed a graceful ease in the forest. She learned to take in her surroundings and use them to her advantage. Jack was pleased to have a companion like Kenna. At last, he knew true friendship.

Jack stood in the ballroom of the mansion. Kenna faced him, wearing a mint green gown embellished with gold designs on the sleeves and chest. She beamed as a man in the corner began playing the violin. Kenna put one arm on Jack's shoulder and held his free hand. Jack put his hand on Kenna's waist. "I do know how to waltz, love." he murmured. Kenna's eyes brightened. The two began to dance, stepping in tune to the flowing music of the violin. Jack twirled Kenna around, watching the hem of her dress flow around her ankles. Jack picked Kenna up by the waist, lifting her above him. She looked down at him, appearing stunned but pleased. Jack set Kenna back down, and they continued their waltz. Kenna twirled and laughed. She stepped away from Jack, and they pressed their palms together and circled each other, their eyes never wavering from each other's. The corner of Kenna's mouth tweaked upward into a small smile. Jack pulled her close and dipped her down, letting her hair brush the floor. He swooped her back up. He lifted her into the air once more and twirled around. The song ended, leaving both Jack and Kenna out of breath.

"Well," panted Kenna. "I am impressed, John."

Jack itched to tell Kenna his real name, but he knew he couldn't. "Thank you, love." he murmured.

Kenna suddenly seemed uncomfortable. "I must go." she whispered. She walked away at a brisk pace. Jack followed her for a few steps. He stopped when Kenna reached the foot of the stairs. At the top stood Marcus, scowling at Jack like he always did. Kenna disappeared from sight once she rounded the corner. Jack watched her go, frowning. What had he done wrong?

"Mr. Turner," said Mr. Bordeaux to Jack's right. Jack looked to see the governor, and felt his stomach twist into a knot.

"Mr. Bordeaux," said Jack, smiling with refined politeness. He held out his hand to shake Mr. Bordeaux's, just like Kenna had taught him. Mr. Bordeaux stared at Jack's hand as if it were covered in some disgusting goo.

"May I have a word in my office?" said the governor, turning toward the office door. Jack felt as if he had no choice, so he followed the governor.

"Certainly," Jack said, entering Ian's study. Ian closed the door behind Jack and sat at his desk. Jack resisted the urge to fidget.

"I am concerned about your intentions with my niece," said Ian, folding his hands.

Jack held his hand behind his back in a respectful manner. "My intentions, sir?"

"I don't want some sort of scandalous affair starting under my roof, Mr. Turner." said Ian.

Jack blinked spastically, wondering if he had heard Ian right. "Scandalous affair, sir?"

"Don't play coy with me, Turner. I see the way the two of you act, the way you look at each other. And I saw the way you danced together." sneered Ian.

Jack frowned. "Sir, Lady Kenna is my friend, nothing more. She's shown me a great kindness by allowing me to stay here. That's all."

Ian gazed at Jack with stern eyes. "My niece is a fragile woman, Mr. Turner. A potentially hazardous affair could prove catastrophic for her. If you care for her as a friend as you suggest, you will do well to remember that and keep your distance."

Jack clenched his teeth. "No offense, sir, but your niece is not fragile."

"How dare you pretend to know my niece better than I?" snapped Ian. "Stay away from her."

"I can't do that, sir. She's my mentor." replied Jack.

"Then keep your hands off her." growled Ian.

"It isn't your place to decide for her!" Jack yelled, unable to contain his anger.

"Hold your tongue, Mr. Turner!" barked Ian. Jack shut his mouth and glared at Ian. "My niece must marry come summer. She will marry someone with an upstanding status. After Christmas, you will leave her life forever. Understand?"

Jack's stomach twisted. "I understand." He left without asking permission. He stood in the empty ballroom, wishing Kenna were with him once more. He closed his eyes, smiling at the thought of dancing with her. He opened his eyes. He sprinted upstairs and headed for Kenna's room. He knocked on the door.

Kenna's soft voice called, "Yes?" Jack entered the room without announcing himself. Kenna wheeled around. "John! This isn't-!" Jack shut her up with a kiss. At first, Kenna was tense, but then she softened. Jack kissed her deeply, cupping the back of her neck with both of his hands. Kenna responded with just as much zeal as Jack. Kenna broke off the kiss, gasping for breath. "John," she whispered. "We can't… We shouldn't…"

"Sh," Jack whispered. "Don't think about that now, love."

Kenna pushed Jack away gently. "I can't not think about it, John," she breathed. Jack stared at her with disappointment. "My uncle would never approve."

"Why does that matter?" Jack asked, impatient.

"I've brought enough shame upon my family, John. I can't make them suffer any more than I already have. I duty." said Kenna.

Jack sighed, backing away from her. "I understand," he muttered. "I don't want to be a burden to you."

He turned to leave, but Kenna caught him by the arm. "It isn't like that, John! I… I've never known a man like you. I've never had a man know me, the true me, either. I… I'm afraid, John."

"Of what?" Jack asked, turning toward her.

"I don't know," said Kenna, sounding distressed. "I don't think I'm ready, that's all."

Jack blinked in surprise. "Ready? For what?"

Kenna scowled. "Romance," she snapped, suddenly hostile. She softened. "I don't… Let's not rush things. I've made my uncle angry enough by getting you to stay. Just promise me we won't do anything rash."

It wasn't a question. It was a demand, one that Jack would respect. He leaned forward. "I promise."

**...**

**Maddz2: Thank you, lol. Don't worry, the Jack/John name change is only temporary. I'm confusing myself! **

**A/N: Not sure how I feel about the ending, but I just kept writing until I ended up with it. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. I'll try to post about once a week if I can. Maybe Friday...? I'm rambling now. Thank you guys, let me know what you think, you guys know the drill! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**_A Spin in the Norm _**

Kenna wasn't sure how she felt about John and his sudden impulse to kiss her. Sure, it had been nice. And yes, John was attractive. But Kenna hardly knew the man! She wasn't one to go about kissing men she thought were attractive. She appreciated that John found her appealing to the eye, but she wasn't about to let John ruin her self-respect. No, the man would have to earn her loyalty and trust.

John seemed to sense that Kenna was now uncomfortable around him. She was no longer sure how to act around him. They were sitting across from each other in the carriage, and neither one of them was speaking. Kenna pursed her lips. She didn't want to feel awkward around John. She liked John, despite his secrecy and mistrust of her. "So, er, what are we doing today?" John asked. It was obvious that he was now uneasy around Kenna.

Kenna, wanting to soothe John's discomfort, offered him a timid smile. "Oh, we're just going into town. I thought we could both use some time apart from the house. We can shop for clothes for the ball. It's two weeks away, you know."

John widened his eyes. "Is it really?" Kenna nodded. John shook his head and sighed. "It doesn't seem like I've been here for six months."

"The time has flown by, hasn't it?" agreed Kenna. John grinned, flashing Kenna his strange, golden-toothed smile.

"It often does when you're having fun," said John, wiggling his eyebrows.

Kenna cracked a smile and raised an eyebrow. "You've been having fun, with all those boring lessons?"

John laughed. "Surprisingly, yes. I've enjoyed getting to know you as well."

Kenna pressed her lips together into a shy smile. "I would return the compliment, but I am struck by how little I know you at all."

John's amusement vanished. His eyes lost their mischievous sparkle, to be replaced by a grim apology. "I know, love," he muttered. "For that, I am sorry. Truly. But it is better that you don't know very much."

"Why?" demanded Kenna. "So that I cannot understand the man who claims to have feelings for me?"

John blanched. "Kenna, I…" he trailed off, then cleared his throat. "I'm only doing it for your safety. Does my past truly matter? Isn't it me you want to know?"

"If you would give me the chance, yes!" snapped Kenna. The carriage came to a halt. John didn't respond. He stared at Kenna with soft expression plastered on his face. Kenna stepped out before John, not even bothering to accept help out of her carriage. The Caribbean didn't become cold like London or Paris. It was cooler than usual, but the temperature never dropped too far. Kenna pulled her coat around her, shivering. She often grew cold more easily than others.

"Do you need me coat, love?" asked John.

"I'm fine," said Kenna shortly. "And it's _my _not _me_." She stalked away without turning to even look at John's reaction.

"So it is," Kenna heard John muttered. Kenna huffed. She knew she was being ridiculous. If John wanted to keep his past to himself, so be it. That was his business, not hers.

_Ah_, said a horrid voice in Kenna's head, _you've come to care for him, despite your pitiful efforts not to. _Kenna sucked in a sharp breath. She blinked away frustrated tears and strode into the dress shop. John entered the shop as well, deviating over to the men's section. Kenna looked at the dresses, all beautiful and glamorous, but none caught her eye. She was distracted, still too aggravated with her own childishness and John's mysteriousness to properly focus on the task at hand. Kenna was just about to give up hope when her eyes fell upon a crimson gown. Kenna pulled it out of its place to look at it more closely. The top was nude festooned with red lace flowers. The neckline dipped in a sweetheart fashion. The sleeves were long and snug. The skirt was extravagant. It was large, big enough for a ball, and plain cherry. The simplicity of the gown revealed its grandeur. Kenna forgot her irritation. She couldn't hold back her smile.

"Oh yes," said the storeowner, approaching Kenna. "That is a lovely one. Would you like to fit it?"

"Please," said Kenna. The shopkeeper led Kenna to the women's side dressing rooms. Kenna went behind a curtain with the elder shopkeeper, who assisted Kenna out of her day gown and into the scarlet extravaganza. Kenna stepped out to look at herself in the mirror. It was incredible. Kenna never thought of herself as beautiful, for she didn't appreciate vanity, but Kenna felt every inch of beauty personified. The shopkeeper rummaged around the shop, picking out golden shoes and jewelry. Kenna beamed. "This is the one!" she exclaimed.

After purchasing and packaging her dress, Kenna entered the men's section to pay for John's newest ensemble. They tripped back onto the street, heading toward the carriage. "Oi! Don't I recognize you?" called Mr. Brown, the blacksmith. Kenna stopped, looking around. Brown was marching up toward John, who looked unnerved.

"Er, no, mate." said John.

"Weren't you that pirate-lookin' bloke who broke into me shop a few years back?" said Brown.

"No," said John.

"You fought me apprentice! The guards were after ye for threatenin' Miss Swann!" accused Brown, shaking a stubby finger at John.

John looked frightened. "No, you must have mistaken me for… someone else." he snapped. He grabbed Kenna by the arm and dragged her to the carriage. He ushered her inside. Kenna frowned, hearing John order the driver to hurry. John jumped into the carriage as it took off. John looked out of breath and uncomfortable. Kenna scowled.

"What was that all about?" she questioned once they arrived at the mansion.

John looked at her. "Follow me," he ordered. He jumped out of the carriage and led Kenna to the garden. He left the grounds of the mansion and led Kenna to their favorite spot in the woods. He sighed and turned back to Kenna. "You wanna know some of my past?" he demanded.

"Y-yes," said Kenna, not sure if she liked where this was heading.

"I've only ever been… fond of two other women in my life. One of them was the former governor's daughter here, Elizabeth-," John began.

"Swann," said Kenna. "I heard about her. Didn't she go pirate?"

John shifted. "She was kidnapped by them," he admitted. "Hasn't been the same since," he said. "I grew fond of Lizzie, but when push came to shove, I pushed her back into her fiancée's arms."

"Back? Meaning she strayed?" Kenna questioned.

John grinned nervously. "I'm irresistible to the ladies, love," he said. Kenna said nothing, so John continued. "I didn't want to care for Elizabeth more than I already did, and I knew she'd be happier with her fiancée, so I saved his life. But there was one woman –Angelica –who I did grow fonder of. I developed feelings for her. When I knew this, I abandoned her because I… I didn't want to fall in love with her, if I weren't already. So… That's some of my past, love."

Kenna eyed John curiously. Of all the things to share, he chosen something deeply personal to him, which Kenna respected. She sighed. "I was once in love with a man at Court. He was wealthy, and witty, and attractive… I was naïve then, and I fell, quite hard. He was charming, and polite. He seemed like the perfect man for me," she said. John was watching her with an unreadable expression. Kenna sighed shakily and continued, "I overlooked his controlling nature. After proposing to me, I began to see his darker side. He was an abusive Casanova, and I paid dearly for my rose-tinted glasses. The man was a liar and a cheat, and I learned to never give my heart so easily."

John's eyes were soft as he gazed at Kenna. "A trait both Elizabeth and Angelica had in common was trickery. Both were good at manipulating others, and I found myself victim to betrayal by both of them," he said. He stepped closer to Kenna. "But with you, I find a friend. Someone I can trust, someone I know who won't stab me in the back while muttering pretty words. And I suppose that's why I… I care for you, perhaps more than I should."

Kenna stared up at John, her eyes searching his for any sign of dishonesty. "John," she whispered. "I can't…I mustn't let my heart be broken again."

John cupped the back of Kenna's neck. "I wouldn't do that to you, I promise." He kissed her, taking her by surprise. Kenna closed her eyes, feeling quite dizzy. She relaxed against the tree she was leaning against. Some part of her protested, insisting that this wasn't right, that she didn't love him, but Kenna ignored her doubts for the moment. She kissed John back until they were both out of breath.

John pulled back, grinning. Kenna eyed him, beginning to feel confused. "John, we mustn't do this around the house. It has to be a secret."

"I understand, love." replied John. Kenna pushed past John and headed back toward the house, thinking. She was incapable of loving a man the way she had loved her Casanova. But with John, everything was simple and natural. It was easier than breathing. She was falling for John, the way the sun set. Slowly, exiting the bright light of friendship and descending to the unknown of love, until it was completely beneath the horizon. Kenna reached her bedchamber. She clutched her stomach. She felt overwhelmed with uncertainty and fear. She couldn't love him. But, she realized, it was too late.

**...**

**A/N: So... This story is coming to a close, I believe. In a few more chapters, it shall end. If you guys like it enough for me to continue, let me know! Otherwise... Yeah. Lol. Thank you for the reviews! **

**Maddz2: Thank you! Yeah, the truth is about to come out, and it isn't pretty. **

**BlackBatLicorice: Thank you so much!**


	5. Chapter 5

**_The Christmas Ball_**

Jack strode into the mansion, heading toward his bedroom. He couldn't stop his grin as he traipsed into his room. His happiness soon vanished at the sight of Marcus standing near the window beside Jack's bed. "I know you aren't who you say are, Mr. Turner," said Marcus.

Jack quickly composed himself as Marcus turned around. "Is that so?" Jack asked, tired of Marcus and his accusations.

"The only Mr. Turner who has ever been in Port Royal is William Turner, and he hasn't been here for several years." said Marcus.

Jack clenched his teeth. _Shit. _"Well, Turner is a common name."

"Ah, but not so common in Port Royal," said Marcus, his eyes glinting.

"Does this conversation have a point?" said Jack, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, actually," said Marcus.

"Oh goodie," muttered Jack.

"You have grown quite close to Lady Bordeaux," said Marcus.

"Yes, Kenna and I have become good friends." said Jack, raising an eyebrow.

"Then you must know that Lady Kenna is to not marry scum like you," seethed Marcus. "She must wed a man with title, wealth and class. None of which you possess."

"What makes you think I care for Kenna?" Jack demanded.

"I see the exchanges between you two," said Marcus. "And that kiss was quite a passionate exchange."

Jack felt the color drain from his face. He lifted his chin in defiance. "Kenna should be the one to choose, not you or her uncle."

"Ah, but her uncle has already chosen, hasn't he? And I can assure you, it isn't you. You are hiding something, and I am going to find out all your dirty little secrets." snapped Marcus.

Jack clenched his fists. "If you turn Kenna against me, I swear I'll-!"

"You'll what?" scoffed Marcus. "Kill me? I think not, Turner. Remember your place with Lady Bordeaux. She is not yours to have, and nor will she ever be. Good day, Mr. Turner." Marcus strode out of the room, bumping Jack's shoulder roughly as he went. Jack gritted his teeth. He trekked over to the closet and withdrew his wanted poster. He stared at the reward, ten thousand guineas for him, dead or alive. He crumbled up the parchment and threw it across the room. It bounced off the wall and rolled underneath the bed. Jack collapsed onto his bed.

Over the next few days, Jack did his best to avert Kenna. He could tell Kenna was confused by Jack's sudden avoidance of her. It pained him to treat Kenna in such a manner, but he needed distance. He didn't want to crush Kenna's heart like her last love had. Jack found himself on the docks, the eve before the ball. He sat on the pier, dipping his bare feet into the ocean, watching the sun set. He was no better than Kenna's other lover. Jack was just as untrustworthy. Jack should leave Port Royal, start over like he'd first intended. Kenna would be better off forgetting about him. Jack sighed and laid back, gazing up the purple sky streaked with splashes of orange.

Perhaps the Christmas Ball would be his last night on Port Royal. He would say farewell to Kenna and leave before he could hurt her and himself. Jack got up and strode into town, smirking to himself. If he was going to start over, and prove he can blend in with others, he needed a new look. Jack paid for the proper cleanups. He examined himself once he was finished. He looked like a completely different man. He grinned. His teeth were still speckled with gold, which was a comforting notion. He stayed out of Kenna's sight, wanting to surprise her.

The Christmas Ball arrived, and Jack readied himself handsomely. His navy pants were tucked into black boots. His white shirt tucked neatly into his trousers. His jacket, navy to match his pants, was adorned with silver buttons. He smiled. His goatee was trimmed, his hair was chopped short, and his eyes lacked their usual kohl-lining. He raised his eyebrows, and his reflection did the same. Jack trekked out of his room. He walked right past Marcus as he descended the stairs, and the latter didn't even notice Jack. Jack waited at the foot of the stairs. People were already milling about, chattering with mirth. The musicians readied their instruments, stroking their cords, which reverberated with a promising melody. Jack hopped on the balls of his feet, impatiently waiting for Kenna to arrive.

Arrive she did. Jack felt his face go blank. Kenna smiled shyly as she descended the stairs. She looked like a queen in her dress of crimson and lace. Her hair, pulled up into an elegantly braided twist, was adorned with a gold and ruby diadem. Gold earrings dangled from her lobes, and a golden pendant hung around her neck. She reached Jack, who gazed at Kenna's lovely eyes, which were shaded. Her lips were nude, contrasting the heaviness of her eyes. She smiled. "You look…" Kenna trailed off, eyeing Jack with astonishment.

"Devilishly handsome?" Jack guessed.

"I was going to say classically, but yes," said Kenna, beaming.

Jack grinned. "And you look… Stunning," he said. A fast-paced song started, filling Jack's ears with cheerful music. "Shall we dance, love?" he said, bowing.

Kenna curtsied. "Of course, dear sir." Jack took Kenna's hand, which was soft and small in his calloused one. They took the proper stance and began to twirl about the ballroom. The lights above twirled above them in dizzying circles. Jack and Kenna skipped about, switching partners. They reunited, coiling about each other playfully. Jack put his right hand on Kenna's left hip as they spun around, the skirt of Kenna's dress flapping above her ankles like the petals of a rose. Jack lifted Kenna above him, gazing into her bright eyes. The song transitioned into a slower hymn. Jack and Kenna waltzed, swaying back and forth with the gentle melody. Jack lifted Kenna and spun with her. He set her down, and they placed their palms together, circling each other. Jack was suddenly aware of people watching them, but he didn't care. The only person who mattered was Kenna. Jack pulled her close to him. He rested his hand on the small of her back. Kenna gazed up at him, her eyes gentle.

"I've been meaning to tell you something," Jack murmured.

Kenna tilted her head to one side. "Oh?"

Jack and Kenna were forced apart for the sake of the dance. They reunited, circling each other once more. "I've been working up the courage to tell you for a while now."

"And what is this grand secret of yours that you're dying to tell me?" Kenna questioned. They split apart once more, and Jack was left to waltz with another girl. He reached Kenna at last.

He lifted her up again. When he set her back down, he leaned close to her ear. "I love you."

Shock flashed across Kenna's face. Jack waited for Kenna's reply anxiously. At last, the shock faded from Kenna's expression. "And I love you." she confessed.

Jack grinned. "Good," he said. "Otherwise that would've been awkward."

Kenna giggled. The song ended and a new one started. Marcus approached Kenna. "May I have this dance?" he asked her. Kenna dipped her head to him.

Jack watched them for a moment. He decided to grab a drink for himself and Kenna. He found himself standing beside Ian, much to his chagrin. "Good evening, Mr. Bordeaux," Jack greeted the man.

"Turner," exchanged Ian. He didn't sound happy. Jack sipped from his goblet of wine. "I see you did not heed my request."

Jack scowled. "The heart wants what it wants."

"Don't play coy with me, Turner. A man like yourself doesn't dwell on matters like love long. It will be your last illusion." snapped Ian.

Jack clenched his teeth and faced Ian. "And what kind of man do you think I am?"

Ian scoffed. "I don't need to justify my reasoning to you, Turner. This little affair you're delving in with my niece will destroy her. She cannot marry you. She cannot love you. She cannot even look in your direction. If you care about her as you insist, leave her be."

Ian stalked away. Jack felt a flash of pain flare in his chest. Could he leave Kenna? He had intended this as his last night. His plan to profess his love for Kenna had gone unexpectedly: he had not anticipated Kenna reciprocating those feelings. He had expected her to reject him, giving him reason to depart from Port Royal without crushing Kenna. But now, if he were to leave, he would certainly break her heart. And he couldn't do that. Not to her, and not to himself. Perhaps it was selfish of him to risk Kenna's whole world for the sake of love, but Jack couldn't leave her. Jack looked up to see Kenna scolding Marcus. Jack watched Kenna leave the ball. Jack went after her, following her, not to her room, but to his own. Jack frowned and snuck into the room. He stopped in his tracks, seeing Kenna holding a piece of parchment, crumbled and torn. Jack wanted to go to her and snatch the wanted poster of himself from her hands, but he couldn't move.

Kenna turned, and the look in her eyes told him that there was no point in remaining in Port Royal.

**...**

***Insert dramatic music* I am going to start responding to reviews via PM, so don't be offended that I'm not responding to them here. I hope you guys enjoyed it, let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Caged Sparrow _**

Kenna's heart was in shreds as she held up the crumpled wanted poster. There was no mistaking it –the face on the poster was John Turner's. "You're him? A pirate?" she asked. She was surprised by how calm she sounded. John looked guilty.

"Aye, I'm him." said John.

Kenna's arm dropped. John looked scared of her. "I can't believe this, John…" Kenna stopped herself. "That's not even your name. Apparently it's… Jack Sparrow," Kenna said, reading the poster. Kenna looked at John –Jack. Tears filled her eyes. "You've been lying to me from the beginning!"

Jack widened his eyes. "I lied about my name, Kenna. Not about anything else."

Kenna laughed without humor. "How can I trust anything you say?"

"Kenna, I swear to you, I was trying to start over. I didn't want to be a pirate anymore." Jack pleaded.

Kenna felt a flash of anger. "So you just used me to cover your pirate tracks? I was just a pawn!"

Jack stepped toward her, shaking his head. "Kenna, please-!"

Kenna backed away. "I can't believe how stupid I've been. I actually believed…" She trailed off. "I actually believed you cared for me. But it was all an act. I see that now."

Jack stepped toward her, but Kenna backed away. "Kenna, it wasn't an act. I swear. I do care about you. More than that. I love you. Please, believe me." he said, a desperate ache in his voice.

Kenna wanted to believe him, she really did. But the damage had been done. Jack had lied to her, and that wasn't something she forgave easily. "Go," she said in a ragged voice. "Before I call the guards."

Jack looked like he wanted to reach for her, but he didn't. Instead he left Kenna's room. Kenna turned away from the door. Tears welled in her eyes and spilled over, falling down her cheeks. She dropped to the floor, clutching Jack's poster, weeping like a child.

…

Jack staggered out of the manor. He didn't know where he was going. All he knew was that he needed to get away. He hated himself for hurting Kenna. What a fool he had been to think he could keep his past a secret from her! Jack stopped in his tracks.

Marcus stood in front of him, a greasy smirk plastered on his face. Jack looked around and his heart sank into the pit of his stomach. He was surrounded by guards. "Jack Sparrow," said Marcus, looking like a giddy school boy. "You are under arrest for your piratical crimes against the Crown."

Jack clenched his teeth as he was manacled. "You bastard," he spat. "You told Kenna!"

"I didn't have to, Sparrow. All lies see the light eventually." replied Marcus. Jack leapt for Marcus's throat, but the guards held him back. One hit him in the stomach, knocking the breath out of him. Jack struggled against the guards, but it was no use.

…

Kenna stepped outside. "Marcus!" she called. "Where are they taking John –er, Jack?" She'd seen the arrest of Jack Sparrow from her window, and despite her anger, she was upset by the cruel treatment Jack had been given.

"Jack Sparrow is a pirate, Lady Kenna. He has been arrested for his crimes, and he will hang on the morrow." said Marcus coolly.

Kenna felt as if someone had just punched her in the gut. "No," she whispered. "He… He's a good man."

Marcus raised an eyebrow. "Lady Kenna, he lied to you about his name. What else has he lied to you about, do you think?" Kenna averted Marcus's accusatory glare. "Any words spoken about love were lies, I assure you. He only said those things to bed you, my lady," Marcus continued. Kenna looked at him, her eyes filling with tears. "And it would have worked, had you not found out." Marcus walked away, leaving Kenna alone in the dark. She could hardly breathe. She leaned against the wall, trying to catch her breath. Tears fell from her eyes, falling down her cheeks.

She rushed inside the mansion, to her uncle. The ball was nearly over; people were leaving. "Uncle Ian," Kenna whispered. Her uncle peered at her.

"Ah, Kenna! Where is your friend?" said Ian boisterously.

"I must speak with you alone," said Kenna. Ian frowned. He excused himself and followed Kenna to his office.

"What is it, Kenna?" said Ian.

Kenna stared at him, her eyes filling with tears once more. "John has been arrested," she said. Ian's eyes widened in shock.

"What for?" he demanded.

"H-he's not John Turner," Kenna admitted. "He's Jack Sparrow."

Ian looked at Kenna sharply. "The notorious pirate?"

Kenna nodded, feeling sick. "Yes."

"You let him into our home?" Ian's voice was dangerously calm, sending chills down Kenna's spine.

"I-I didn't know," she said.

Ian nodded. "But your poor lack of judgment, once again, led to shaming this family."

Kenna winced. "Uncle, I am so terribly sorry-!"

"Enough!" barked Ian. Kenna fell silent. "No more of this. You've caused enough trouble. The pirate will hang and you will marry a man that I choose for you."

Kenna's jaw dropped in horror. "No, uncle, please! I beg of you, don't hang him!"

Ian eyed her. "He must be executed for his crimes."

"Anything else, uncle," Kenna begged. "Please."

"Why do you care so much?" Ian snapped. "Don't you see he has ruined you?"

Kenna's eyes flooded with tears. "I love him, uncle."

Disbelief flashed in Ian's eyes. "You what?"

"I love him, uncle," Kenna repeated. "I beg of you, please. Do not hang him. Send him away… Do something else. But please, do not kill him."

Ian stared at Kenna for a long time. "He will be flogged," he decided. Kenna flinched. "And banished from Port Royal. If he ever shows his face here again, he will hang."

Kenna nodded. "Thank you, uncle."

"Kenna," said Ian. Kenna stared at him in askance. "You will marry Marcus. He comes from a fine family with money. You will set for the rest of your life with him."

Kenna nodded. "Yes, uncle." She excused herself and turned to leave. She trekked to her room, her heart aching. She leaned against the closed door and sank to the floor, sobbing. Everything had changed in a matter of hours. She'd fallen in love, only to find out that the man she loved wasn't who she'd thought, and now he was being sent away. Kenna buried her face in her hands, weeping.

…

Jack looked up when Marcus showed up at his cell the next morning. Marcus grinned. "I have your sentence," he said. Jack gulped. "You will be flogged, and once your wounds heal, you will be banished from Port Royal. If you ever show your face again, you will be hanged."

Jack nodded. Marcus turned to leave. Jack leapt at the bars, gripping them tightly. "Marcus!" he called. Marcus stopped and looked at Jack, one eyebrow raised. "What's happening to Kenna? Is she all right?"

Marcus smiled. "Kenna is going to marry me," he said. Jack blanched and his stomach dropped. "It is a punishment for her since she allowed you into all of our lives, shaming her family once more."

Jack looked away. "I never meant to hurt her."

"You should also know that the only reason you're not going to hang tomorrow is because Kenna begged for your life." said Marcus.

Jack looked at him. His stomach flip-flopped. "She hates me, doesn't she?" he muttered.

Marcus, to his surprise, softened. "Quite the opposite, actually." He turned and left. Jack put his face in his hands. He never meant for this to happen. He never meant for Kenna to get hurt. He certainly never meant for her to beg for his life. Why had he fallen in love? He wasn't supposed to! He was Captain Jack Sparrow! Ladies threw themselves at him, and he parried them away with ease. Love was extraneous to him. He had never wanted it. He didn't need it… Until now. He loved Kenna. All he wanted was her happiness. And now, he'd made that impossible for her. Jack swore heavily. For someone as smart as he, he'd just made a stupid, stupid mistake.

**...**

**Do you guys want me to continue the story? I know at least one person does, and I sort of have an idea of where I want the story to go, but I'd like to here other people's thoughts/comments! **

**Please review, thank you to everyone who did review/favorite/follow this story!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry if characters are OOC… And this chapter is a bit… Gory? Dark? I dunno, just warning you in case that bothers people lol. Thanks for the reviews, please continue to do so!**

**_Floggings and Apologies _**

"Kenna, come along." barked Ian. Kenna snapped out of her daze.

"Pardon?" she queried.

"You're going to witness the flogging." Ian snapped.

Kenna felt the color leave her face. "Uncle, I can't…"

"You can, and you will. You need to show the world that you don't care about this man." Ian replied. "And you need to remember that your mistakes put him there in the first place." Kenna flinched. She said nothing and followed Ian to the carriage. The ride up to the fort was an uncomfortable one. Kenna refused to meet her uncle's accusatory glare. They exited the carriage and entered the innings of the fort. Where the gallows normally stood was now a post. Kenna felt sick, looking at all the people who had come to witness Jack's flogging. His crimes weren't going to be read off, thank God. Kenna wasn't sure she wanted to hear them, anyway. She stood under an awning and began to fan herself, feeling dizzy. Her breath caught in her throat when Jack was led out. She bit her lip, trying to remain stoic. Jack was chained to the post. The flogger cut Jack's shirt off, leaving his tattooed back bare. Kenna refused to look away as the flogger raised the cat-o-nine. He brought the whip crashing down. Kenna flinched at the sound of the weapon hitting Jack's back. Jack tensed, letting out a groan of pain. Kenna's eyes filled with tears. She flinched with every stroke. Blood clotted on Jack's back. Kenna looked away as the flogger chose a different whip, as his had become too bloody. The whipping continued. The tears in Kenna's eyes dripped down her cheeks. She shook with sobs, grimacing as Jack let out pitiful moans.

Jack's tense stance had weakened. He now hung limply from the chains, too exhausted to even hold himself up. Jack was supposed to receive twenty lashes, but this bloodthirsty flogger had gone past the limit. No one stopped him. Kenna couldn't take it any longer. She rushed out. "Stop!" she cried. She stood between Jack and the flogger. The flogger raised his whip, as if to strike Kenna down.

"Outta my way, girl!" he snarled.

Kenna glared at him. "This man was to receive twenty lashes. You have exceeded that limit. Your work here is done."

The flogger glared at her but lowered his whip. The crowd dissipated, muttering among themselves. Kenna glanced toward her uncle, who had turned white with rage. Kenna didn't care. She turned to Jack and knelt beside him. The blood on the ground soaked through Kenna's dress. "Kenna," said Jack weakly.

"Sh," Kenna hushed. "This man needs some water!" she cried. The guards didn't move. "Now!" she snapped. A guard rushed forward with a canteen of water. Kenna helped Jack drink.

"Kenna, I am so sorry," Jack whispered. Kenna softened. "I didn't mean for you to get hurt… I just… Couldn't stay away…" Jack went limp, passed out from the loss of blood. Some guards unshackled Jack and dragged him toward the prison. Kenna watched them go, her heart aching.

She watched her uncle stalk toward her. She tensed, bracing himself. Ian pointed at her. "We'll talk about this later." he promised. Kenna shivered. Marcus stopped in front of her, staring at the blood.

"At least now you can move on." he said. He walked away slowly, as if in shock. Kenna watched them get ahead of her for several moments before following. She climbed into the carriage after them, trembling. She dreaded when the ride home would end. Her uncle was not pleased.

Once inside the house, Ian turned on Kenna. He slapped her, sending stinging pains throughout her face. "You stupid girl! All you had to do was stand there!"

Kenna turned to her uncle, shaking in fear, but she held her ground. "That flogger was doing an injustice! He would've killed Jack."

"Why do you care, Kenna?" roared Ian.

"I already told you!" snapped Kenna. "I love him!"

Ian sighed. "What does this love give you, hm? He has no money, no rank… He's a pirate! You gain nothing from this little love affair!"

"It's not an affair," snarled Kenna. "And I don't have to gain anything from it. All I gain is him."

Ian stared at Kenna. "He's of the devil, Kenna. Forget him."

"I can't just forget him, uncle! The more you try to force him away, the harder I will hold onto him." Kenna snapped, raising her chin in defiance. She wasn't sure where this surge of bravery had come from, but she would use it until it burned out.

Ian sighed. "Every spirit can be broken, Kenna."

He walked away. Kenna watched him go, her heart clenching. She glanced to her side, where Marcus had taken his place. "Kenna, will you join me for a walk in the garden?" He offered his arm to her. Kenna stared at it.

"I'm afraid I'm not feeling well, Marcus." she said coolly. She left him standing there, gaping after her as she ascended the stairs. She entered her bedroom and closed the door. She hurried to her vanity, where she opened a drawer and withdrew the ragged wanted poster of Jack Sparrow. She stared at his face for a long while. She sank into a chair, tears in her eyes. She couldn't bear to be courted by Marcus. She still loved Jack.

Jack had shown her how to free herself. She knew now that her defiance came from within, Jack had merely shown her how to release it. She was capable of fire and courage. And Jack had given her the strength to use it. Trembling, Kenna slipped the poster back in her drawer. She laid down in her bed and closed her eyes. She couldn't stay away from Jack. She needed to see him again, and she would.

When it had fallen well past midnight, Kenna rose from her bed. She pulled a robe around herself and lifted her window open. She clambered out of it, looking down below. "Oh God," she breathed, trembling. She had never been afraid of heights. Then again, she'd never been in a position to be afraid of heights. Now, she decided, she was definitely afraid of heights. She squatted down and reached for a vine that crawled up the side of the house. Kenna gripped it tightly and then swung down. Misjudging the vine's strength, the plant peeled off the house, bringing Kenna to the ground with it. Kenna yelped fearfully. She landed in a thud on the ground. She groaned and stood up. She gathered up the vine and tossed it into the bushes so that no one would suspect anything. Then, she gathered up her nightgown and hurried away from the mansion. She approached the guards and gave them a radiant smile. She didn't usually use her charms and beauty to bewitch men into obeying her, but tonight she was making an exception. "If anyone learns I was here, you'll be in trouble," she warned. "But, I can pay you for your silence." She smiled sweetly. She kissed one and then the other. They shared a dazed look.

"Go right ahead, miss." said the one on the left.

"Thank you," Kenna replied, flashing him a smile. She entered the prison. Jack was in the first cell, sitting against the wall, looking miserable. He looked up and his demeanor changed at once.

"Kenna!" he whispered. He struggled to get to his feet, paled, and dropped back to the floor. "I can't… I'm sorry, Kenna. You must know that. I never meant for you to get hurt… I just wanted to be with you and-!"

"I know," Kenna interrupted. "I know."

"Why're you here?" Jack asked, frowning.

"To see you," Kenna replied, tilting her head. "Unless you want me to leave…"

"No!" Jack shouted. Kenna flinched, not expecting the sudden raise in volume. Jack frowned at himself. "No," he muttered quietly, staring at Kenna, "don't go. Stay."

Kenna gazed at him with a small smile through the bars. "I want you to know that I couldn't stop this," she said, gesturing to Jack's bloodied back. The blood had seeped through his shirt. "I did stop your death."

Jack half-smiled. "I know," he murmured. "Thank you. I can handle this," he said. "But I can't handle being sent away from you."

Kenna sucked in a sharp breath. "I can't bear it either," she whispered. "But there's nothing that can be done. As soon as your wounds heal, you will be forced to leave."

Jack looked pained. "Is this the last time I get to see you?"

"No," Kenna replied firmly. "I will return each night. They can't stop me from visiting you. I'll pay the guards if necessary."

Jack nodded, looking relieved. "Kenna… You can't marry Marcus."

Kenna pursed her lips. "I have no choice," she said. "It is the burden I must bear for shaming my family."

A look of anger passed over Jack's face. "This is my fault," he snapped, looking away from Kenna.

Kenna frowned. "Jack…"

Jack looked at her sharply. "Don't try to convince me it's not," he snarled. "It's my fault that I'm in here, it's my fault you're doomed to marry Marcus… It's my fault we can never be together. I should have left Port Royal when I had the chance."

Kenna shook her head. "So we never would have fallen in love? That's what you want?"

"At least I wouldn't have hurt you," Jack muttered, putting his face in his hands.

Kenna knelt down so that she was at Jack's level. He looked at her, frowning. "I would rather feel this pain and know you than be fine and not have known you at all."

Jack stared at her, his eyes soft. "We should make the most of what little time we have left together, then."

Kenna nodded. "I will return tomorrow night. But I must leave."

Jack smirked. "Until next time, Lady Bordeaux."

Kenna smiled. "Until next time, Captain Sparrow." Jack's lips twitched with a grin, and Kenna winked. She left Jack alone his cell and snuck back to the mansion. She slipped inside, careful not to make too much noise. She crept past the sleeping butler and up to her bedchamber. She entered it, grinning to herself.

"You should be quieter next time you sneak out to visit Sparrow." Marcus stood by Kenna's window. Kenna stopped in her tracks, her grin vanishing.

"Are you going to tell my uncle?" Kenna questioned.

Marcus smirked, looking at her with cold eyes. "No," he said.

"Good," Kenna said, raising her chin haughtily. "I won't stop seeing him, I hope you know that."

"That is a concern of mine," said Marcus, stepping toward Kenna. "I will not have a wife who refuses to answer to her husband."

Kenna glared at him, refusing to look away. "When we are married, I will be a loyal wife. Until then, I will see Jack as often as I wish."

"I am not a sharing man," warned Marcus. "I will not have you going behind my back!"

"I'm not going behind your back," said Kenna, squaring her shoulders. "You know about what's going on, so I'm doing this in front of you."

Marcus laughed coldly. "You will not see Sparrow again," he snapped. "He's filth, and he will not stain you."

Kenna clenched her fists. "He's not filth! I proved that at the Christmas Ball! No one suspected he wasn't an aristocrat or nobleman!"

Marcus chuckled. "That proves nothing, Kenna. He lied his way into your heart. What do you know of the man?"

Kenna looked away pointedly. Marcus had a point; she knew next to nothing about Jack Sparrow. "I've never asked."

"Well, ask about how many other women he's been with. I've heard he has a doxy in every port, and two in some! He's a thief and a liar and a killer, Kenna. He's changed you, can't you see? The Kenna I knew was kind and gentle. Now you are defying your own family!" sneered Marcus.

Kenna felt a pang in her chest. Marcus had a valid point. "I… Marcus, I will marry you. I will be faithful to you, I swear. But I still love him. Let me have this time with him."

Marcus shook his head. He was uncomfortably close to Kenna now. "You are my fiancée, and so you will behave like it."

Kenna sighed. "Then I have no choice but to go behind your back. You cannot stop me."

Marcus pursed his lips. He smacked Kenna across the face in one fluid motion. Kenna's face stung with the impact. Her hand flew to her cheek, cupping it to somehow nurse the pain away. "Your uncle gave me permission to whatever is necessary to break your spirit. You will forget Sparrow, even if I have to beat him out of you." Marcus strode away, leaving Kenna alone in her room. She was too stunned to even cry. She drifted toward her bed, trembling. She laid down. At last the tears came, spilling from her eyes until she was too exhausted to hold her lids open.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Farewell _**

When Kenna did not return for the next several days, Jack's worry for her intensified. Was she all right? She must've been caught. Had her uncle punished her harshly? Jack seriously hoped not. He had regained enough strength to stand and walk. In fact, his wounds were nearly healed, much to his dismay. If he could not see Kenna again… His heart would not heal, he knew that much. He wasn't a fool.

He stopped pacing in his cell at the sound of a door opening and shutting. He clutched the bars eagerly, hoping Kenna's bright face would beam at him. He was severely disappointed when Marcus and Ian rounded the corner. Jack lifted his chin in a defiant manner. "You will leave on the morrow, Sparrow." said Ian coolly.

Jack's heart twanged with agony. "Very well. Anything else, your majesty?"

"Kenna and I will be married in a fortnight." said Marcus, grinning.

Jack stared at the men, smirking cynically. "Well, you gentlemen have been very helpful. If you excuse me, I'd like to return to my pacing."

"Kenna would see you off but… She no longer wishes to see you. She's fallen in love with me." said Marcus.

Jack raised his eyebrows. "You made quick work of that one, mate."

"Once you leave here, you must never return." said Ian.

Jack glared at him. "Why would I want to?"

"For Kenna," said Ian.

Jack nodded. "Ah," he said. "Well, Marcus has made it clear that she no longer desires me. I have nothing to return to. You needn't worry."

"Good," said Ian, sounding pleased. "Farewell, Sparrow." He turned and left.

Marcus stayed behind. "Here are the clothes you arrived in. Change into them," said Marcus, opening the cell door and tossing Jack's piratical attire into the cell. He spat at Jack, who frowned and pulled away from the bars. "You destroyed Kenna." Marcus turned on his heel and marched out of the prison. Jack scowled and sank to the floor. He leaned against the cool stone wall, thinking. Perhaps Kenna had been convinced by Marcus to not love Jack any longer. Was that even possible? Kenna was a gentle person; Jack could see someone taking advantage of her naïve nature. The thought angered him, but there was nothing he could do about it. Jack grabbed his pirate clothes and undressed. He pulled on his shirt, pants, vest and belts. At last, he slipped into his boots and placed his hat on his head. He pulled the hat over his eyes to nap.

"Jack?" Kenna's voice slipped through the haze of Jack's light sleep. He opened his eyes to find darkness. He lifted his hat ever so slightly to see Kenna. He stood quickly and crossed over to her.

"Kenna! I thought… Never mind, I figured it was probably a lie." Jack grinned, cursing himself for believing Marcus's words. His smile vanished at the sight of Kenna. Her eye was shadowed by a bruise. Her lip was busted and bloodied. She looked gaunt and sickly. She was shaking, pulling a blanket around her shoulders. Her hair was messy. Jack felt a rush of agony for her. "What… What happened?" he questioned, eyeing her in horror.

Kenna's eyes filled with tears. "I… I was caught sneaking out… Marcus punished me… H-he said that he'd beat the love I have for you out of me." Kenna broke into sobs, and Jack wanted to reach for her through the narrow bars.

"Kenna… I am so sorry," he breathed. "Oh God… Is there anything I can do?" He nearly begged. praying that he could make it better.

Kenna shook her head. "Jack, how many others have you been with?"

Jack was taken aback by her question. "Er… Not sure, love."

Kenna flinched. She looked at him tearfully. "I truly know nothing about you. How can I say that I love you if I don't even know you?"

Jack opened his mouth to retort but found himself speechless. He regained his voice, knowing that Kenna was wrong. She did know him. "Love, you don't need to know my past to know me. Tell me who I am, from what you've learned of my past."

Kenna stared at him. "I can't, because I know nothing!"

"I don't know much about you either, love," Jack persisted. "But I know you're smart, kind and adventurous. I know you're brave. I know you bite your lip, like now," Jack continued. Kenna stopped chewing on her lip, scowling. Jack sighed. He needed to prove to her that she did know him. It had nothing to do with his past. "If it'll help you, I'll tell you anything. I didn't want to because… I thought you wouldn't look at me the same way again."

Kenna opened her mouth to argue. "Have you killed before?"

Jack's stomach churned uncomfortably. He had to be honest. "Yes," he admitted. "I didn't enjoy it, Kenna. It was either in self-defense or in the defense of another. Sometimes it was during battle. Whenever it came down to it, I tried to negotiate rather than fight. That's actually why I got mutinied against."

Kenna frowned. "You were mutinied against?"

Jack nodded. "My crew thought I was… Too altruistic and merciful for a pirate. So they marooned me on an island and left me to die."

Kenna softened, looking at Jack with sympathy. "You saved me," she said. Jack nodded, not sure where she was going with this. "Is that something you do?"

Jack wasn't sure how to respond. "I s'pose… It's a reflex of mine… One of the women I told you about, Elizabeth, she insisted I was a good man. I tried not to, but I would always end up saving people."

Kenna smiled. She approached the bars. "She was right."

Jack touched Kenna's face gently through the bars. "Don't marry Marcus," he said.

A look of pain crossed over Kenna's face. "I have no choice."

"You can't marry him," Jack insisted. "If he does this to you now… It'll only get worse, love. I don't want him to trample that fire in you. He'll kill you. And I'm not going to just stand by and watch."

Kenna looked frustrated. "What am I supposed to do, Jack?"

"Come with me," Jack said immediately.

Kenna looked taken aback. "W-what?"

"Come with me," Jack repeated. "I can't offer you a lavish lifestyle, but I can offer you freedom. You don't have to live like this. I love you."

Kenna opened her mouth in protest. She closed it, thinking. Her eyes pooled with tears. "I can't, Jack," she whispered. "It's not a lack of love. The opposite, actually… I love you, Jack. I can't go with you for that very reason. If I go with you, they'll hunt us down and kill you and make me marry Marcus anyway."

Jack's heart felt as if it were being ripped into two, jagged pieces. "Kenna, they won't catch us."

"You can't guarantee that," Kenna whispered. "Jack… I have a duty to my family. I have to stay."

Jack huffed. "What for? Your family is suffocating you!"

Kenna blinked, and a few tears fell from her eyes. "Jack… What you're asking… I can't, I just can't."

Jack felt as if a marble slab had been slammed against his chest. He nodded stiffly. "Just don't let them kill you, love." he said in a ragged tone.

Kenna nodded. "Where will you go?" she asked in a rent sobbed.

Jack sighed, trying to ignore the throbbing in his throat. He swallowed the lump. "Tortuga," he muttered. Kenna looked confused. "It's primarily a pirate port. I'll start there… See if I can move on somehow."

Kenna nodded. "I'm so sorry Jack, please forgive me."

Jack stared at her. "There's nothing to forgive."

Kenna looked away, the tears in her eyes falling freely. "I love you."

Jack half-smiled without humor. "I love you, too."

…

Jack walked toward the ship, the vessel that would tear him away from Kenna forever. He was shackled, mainly as a precaution. He trudged forward, feeling dull and empty. Kenna would haunt him forever. He wished that somehow, she could come with him. He could never return for her. It would be too dangerous for the both of them. Marcus had proved himself a formidable enemy to the both of them. Jack would be risking too much if he ever returned. He wouldn't put Kenna in that kind of danger. No, it was best if he just forgot her.

The entire journey to Tortuga, Jack was in a stupor. When he finally reached the port, he was relieved. Maybe he could liven himself up. He could get a drink, maybe a whore… Yes, that was the way to go. The only way Jack could rid himself of Kenna was to move on with other women. Jack swaggered into the Faithful Bride. Many a woman traipsed over to him, flirting and batting their eyelashes. But Jack found that paying them any attention only worsened his feelings. He couldn't help but think he was betraying Kenna by flirting with other women. And yet, wasn't she betraying him by marrying another man? Jack smirked humorlessly to himself and guzzled a tankard of rum. He ordered another.

"Jack Sparrow? Is that you?" questioned Giselle.

"Aye, it's me," Jack slurred.

"Wha' happened to yer hair?" Giselle asked, touching Jack's short locks.

"Cut it off, what's it look like?" Jack snapped.

"Ye seem down, Jack," said Giselle, pouting. "Wanna bury that sorrow?" She leaned in, grinning in what Jack presumed she thought to be a seductive manner. But to Jack, it just looked cynical and awkward.

"Not really," Jack replied. "Just wanna be alone."

Giselle rolled her eyes and stalked away, leaving Jack to drink himself into inertia.

**...**

**A/N: Short chapter, I know... Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows! Please continue to do so, they motivate me to write so you can get your chapters on time! **


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hunting for Sparrows _**

Kenna stared at the flower arrangements, a dull ache in her chest. Her hair was piled atop her head in an arrangement of elegant curls. Diamond burettes held her curls in place. Her face was coated with makeup. She wasn't wearing her wedding gown just yet. The wedding wasn't for another few hours, giving her time to procrastinate. She walked outside, where the venue had been set up. Kenna trekked away from the house. A maid tried to stop her, but Kenna completely ignored the maid and kept walking. She walked all the way to the docks, where a ship was being loaded. She approached the captain.

"Where are you headed?" she asked.

The man looked at her with a scowl. "London," he snapped.

Kenna frowned, disappointed. "Not Tortuga?"

The man cackled. "Tortuga? That's a pirate port!" He laughed again, talking to himself about women's ignorance. He walked away, still chortling.

Kenna was stung with annoyance. "I know it is," she muttered. She turned around, only to be confronted by Marcus. She opened her mouth to explain herself.

"Come on. Let's go." Marcus barked. He gripped Kenna by the arm and hauled her away. He dragged her to her bedroom. "Get dressed!" he snarled, shoving Kenna to the floor. He stormed out angrily. Kenna shivered on the floor, stunned by Marcus's violence.

"Oh, Lady Kenna! Are you all right?" asked her maid, Estella.

Kenna nodded, feeling numb. "I-I'm fine," she whispered. Estella crouched beside Kenna.

"You shouldn't have to live like this," said Estella. "He's a terrible man."

"He wasn't always so awful," Kenna replied, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Lady Kenna… If I may… You mustn't marry him." said Estella.

Kenna looked at her. "I don't have a choice."

"There's always a choice," argued Estella. "That Jack Sparrow… He would protect you, I'm sure."

Kenna's eyes filled with tears. "How am I supposed to get to him? I have no way of getting there… Besides, he's probably moved on by now."

"I doubt it," said Estella. "I saw the way he looked at you. He'd do anything for you. What would you do for him?"

"Anything," Kenna said immediately.

"I bet he's brokenhearted." said Estella, helping Kenna to her feet.

Kenna flinched. "Well, so am I."

"I'm just saying, what would he do for you, and what would you do for him? Because it needs to be done." said Estella.

Kenna nodded. "Yes, it does."

…

Kenna held her bouquet. She looked at the roses in disgust. She set them down. She scribbled a note and laid it beside her flowers. She grabbed her pouch of money. Estella snuck back into the room. "Good luck." she whispered, embracing Kenna.

"You need to leave as well, or they'll punish you since you're my maid." Kenna warned.

Estella nodded. "I will. Now go!"

Kenna beamed at Estella and snuck out the window. She climbed down a little and then jumped off the house. She landed on her feet and took off. She sprinted to the docks, laughing giddily. She called out to the captain from earlier. He turned, eyeing Kenna with bewilderment. "Take me to Tortuga," Kenna said, panting. She dumped some money into his palm. "It's on the way to London, isn't it?"

The captain handed some of her money back. "I'll take you to Cuba."

"That's in the opposite direction!" Kenna wailed.

"Well, aren't you a learned one?" sneered the captain. "It'll be easier for you to find someone to take you to Tortuga there. It's a pirate port."

"Please, take me to Tortuga. I can give you all I have," said Kenna, dumping all the contents of her pouch into the man's hand. He stared at it greedily and then eyed her.

"What's in Tortuga?" he asked.

Kenna looked back, wondering if Marcus and her uncle had noticed her absence yet. She turned back to the captain. "A friend in need of my help. I need to get there as soon as possible. Please sir, I'll do anything."

The man sighed. "Come aboard, then."

"Thank you," Kenna breathed in relief. She boarded the ship.

"Take my cabin," said the captain. "Don't want the crew to be all over you."

Kenna looked at him in gratitude. "Thank you."

The captain waved his hand dismissively. Kenna scurried into the cabin. She looked around. She couldn't help but feel excited. This was her first journey alone, her first adventure! She was going to find Jack and then… She didn't know. That part unnerved her, but she figured Jack might come up with a plan. She turned to look at herself in the mirror. She frowned. She didn't look like a sailor at all. Estella had dressed Kenna in her easiest-to-maneuver clothes. Kenna wore her emerald riding dress. Her hair was no longer pinned up, but braided down her back. Her face was still coated with makeup. She wore riding boots, but she still looked like a lady. She crossed her arms, scowling at herself. No wonder the captain hadn't taken her seriously. She bit her lip. Should she had given away all her money? What if Jack wasn't in Tortuga? She plopped down on the bed. What if Jack was on an adventure with one of his doxies?


	10. Chapter 10

**_The Late Lady Kenna Bordeaux _**

Jack was too drunk to function. He never got this drunk. He usually had a high tolerance of alcohol. He clearly had exceeded that limit. The world was spinning. He walked into things, he sounded as if he were speaking another language his words were so slurred, his head pounded, his stomach churned and he felt terribly confident, despite how awful he felt. Kenna would not leave his mind. He had tried to drink her away, but that had only made it worse. Now he was drunk and sad. Why hadn't Kenna come with him?

She'd been afraid. She didn't believe in her own courage, the courage that he saw within her. She was strong and brave. She could've gone with him. But she had doubted. And now, Jack was left to pick up the pieces of himself. Damn her! Jack hated this. He was supposed to be the heartbreaker, not the heartbroken. Damn Kenna Bordeaux! Jack tried to hate her, but he couldn't. He still loved her.

He staggered outside, feeling dizzy. He looked around, trying to remember in which inn he was staying. He stumbled around, his head thumping. "Wha' a pretty lass you are!" he heard someone cackle.

"Leave me alone!" cried another voice.

Jack stopped in his tracks. That voice sounded like Kenna. _Great, now I'm imagining her voice. I have certainly stooped. _"C'mere, pretty one… Oh, ho! Look at her dress! You ain't from around here, are ye?" said the man.

Jack tried to block the voice from his head, but he couldn't stop listening. "No, I'm not! Now let me go!"

Jack cursed himself. He couldn't let this woman get harassed. He turned the corner and entered the alleyway. "Let the lady go." He thought it sounded brave and strong, but it came out slurred, tired and weak.

"What are you gonna do? Yer drunk off yer ass!" snarled the man.

"Jack?" whispered the female. Jack tried to focus on the woman's face but couldn't. It was too dark, and he was too drunk.

"Who do I have here?" whispered the man. "An aristocrat? Yer far from home, ye are."

"Jack, help me!" cried the woman. Jack stumbled forward. He shoved the man away from the woman.

"Leave her alone." he garbled.

"Ugh!" huffed the woman. The attacker shoved Jack against the alley wall.

"Stay outta this!" he snarled. Jack blinked as stars danced in front of his eyes. Jack felt someone touch his waist. He widened his eyes in confusion. Someone unsheathed his sword.

"Let Jack go, and get out of here!" snarled the woman. The man scampered away after calling the woman some very rude names. The woman put Jack's sword back in his belt. "Thanks for the help. I can tell you missed me a lot!"

Jack looked at her, frowning. He still couldn't see the woman's face. "Who're ye?" His vision darkened, and he felt himself falling.

Jack awoke in his bed. He looked around, frowning. His head was hammering, but he didn't care. He sat up. Who was that woman? He looked around blearily. He caught sight of someone slumbering in the armchair in the corner of the room. His jaw dropped. He got to his feet and staggered toward her. He crouched before her, examining her face. It was a dream. It had to be. He reached out to touch her face. She stirred but didn't wake. Her face was dirty, her hair was messy. Her dress was covered in dirt and vomit. She looked tired, despite the sleep she was getting. Jack took her hands in his. It was her. It was Kenna.

She opened her soft brown eyes and frowned at Jack. "Jack?" she croaked.

Jack grinned. "Hello, love," he murmured.

Kenna frowned. She reached out and slapped Jack across the face. Jack blinked spastically in surprise. "Thanks for the help last night! I nearly got raped because you didn't lift a finger to help me!"

Jack scowled. "That's not true! I tried to help, I was just drunk."

"Yes, I know," snarled Kenna, getting to her feet. "You passed out, and I had to drag you here! You woke up, only to vomit on me!"

Jack grinned nervously. "Sorry 'bout that, love," he said. "I can't believe you're here."

Kenna softened, her anger vanishing. "I decided you were right," she said. "Marcus grew worse… And I couldn't be without you."

Jack grinned. He pulled Kenna toward him. "If you hadn't come to me, I would've gone to you," he admitted. "You saw what I was. What have you done to me?"

Kenna half-smiled. "Hopefully something good."

Jack closed the gap between their lips, crushing hers with his. Kenna responded just as passionately. Jack wrapped his fingers in Kenna's hair. Kenna embraced him, and Jack wanted to close any gaps between them. He reached down to undo the buttons on Kenna's dress. Kenna stiffened and pulled back. Jack stopped immediately. "If you're not ready, we can wait." he said. Kenna gazed up at him.

"I… I'm not ready, Jack. I'm sorry." she murmured. Jack smiled and wrapped his arms around Kenna's waist.

"I'll wait for you, love," he promised. He looked down at Kenna's filthy dress. "You do need out of that dress, though."

Kenna scowled. "Jack…"

"I mean you need a change of clothes." Jack said, eyeing her with a lopsided grin.

"Oh," Kenna smiled. She looked at him, her eyes sparkling. "What are we going to do?"

Jack sighed. "Not sure, love. Piracy is dangerous and not honorable… But there's freedom with it, too. I may go to Shipwreck Cove to get some advice."

Kenna frowned. "Shipwreck Cove? Advice from whom?"

"My dad," Jack replied grimly. "If that's all right with you, of course. I won't do anything to make you uncomfortable."

Kenna smiled. "I'd love to meet your father," she said. She looked down at herself. "I'm not comfortable wearing pants yet, though."

Jack's lips upturned devilishly. "Why not?"

Kenna looked up, smirking. "I-I… I'm still a lady!"

Jack grinned. "Aye, that you are. Never been much a fan of women in men's clothing, anyhow."

Kenna beamed. "Thank you, Jack."

…

Jack waited for Kenna to emerge from the powder room. She stepped out, looking down at herself. "It's a bit awkward… I'm not used to such liberating clothes." she said. Jack looked at her. He was leaning against the wall casually. He straightened a bit, smirking. Dressed like a feminine pirate, Kenna looked effortlessly beautiful. Her skirt was loose and silver. A billowy white blouse was tucked into the skirt. The sleeves hung off Kenna's shoulders, leaving them bare. Her corset, a yellow vixen peacock coat, cinched in her waist and accentuated her breasts. Her hair fell around her in soft brown curls. Her makeup had been washed off, leaving her face fresh and innocent.

"You look… Stunning." Jack said, smiling.

Kenna beamed. "Thank you," she said brightly. "Now, how are we getting to Shipwreck Cove?"

Jack pushed away from the wall. He held out his hand to her. She took it, grinning. Her eyes were bright with happiness and excitement. Jack detected a hint of nervousness behind Kenna's smile. He didn't blame her; leaving everything she'd known must have been damn near impossible. Jack hoped he could offer Kenna a good life. He had wanted to rid himself of piracy, for it caused him so much pain. But he couldn't be free without it. How could he give Kenna a stable life with that paradox haunting him?

Jack led her to the docks. He bought passage to Shipwreck Cove. They boarded a ship, which set sail within the hour. Jack and Kenna were given a cabin to share, but Kenna insisted upon staying on deck for a while. Jack frowned. He knew he couldn't give Kenna the life she deserved. He stepped outside of the cabin to remind Kenna of this. He stopped, watching her hair billow in the moonlight. The sea breeze ruffled her skirt. She gazed at the sea, watching it glimmer in the night. Jack trekked over to her. "Kenna," he began gently, "I can't promise you anything."

Kenna looked at him, her face drawn with confusion. "Pardon?"

Jack looked at her. "I can't give you a lavish lifestyle. We'll never be rich. We'll never go to fancy parties, we won't have a title…"

"Do you think I care about any of that?" Kenna interrupted, her eyes blazing. "I'm no fool, Jack. I know this won't be easy. I only want you."

Jack sighed. "I just want to make sure that this wasn't a rash decision on your part. Once we get into this, there's no turning back. You could be branded a pirate, love. You can never return to Port Royal, or your family."

Kenna nodded. "I understand," she murmured. "I thought this through, Jack. I couldn't imagine life without you. I'd rather have you than riches and a title."

Jack encircled an arm around Kenna's waist. "I also must warn you… I'm not a romantic."

Kenna laughed. "That's all right," she assured him. "I'm not really either."

"You're a woman," Jack argued.

Kenna raised an eyebrow. "I'm so glad you've noticed!"

Jack rolled his eyes and kissed her neck playfully. "You know what I mean, love."

Kenna looked up at him. "If I find myself in need of romance, I'll let you know."

Jack grinned. "C'mon," he said, pulling her toward the cabin. "I think it's time I shared my past with you."

Kenna beamed and trekked with Jack into the cabin, the hem of her skirt brushing the deck with a soft swish. Jack sat her down. He opened a bottle of rum. "Where'd you get that?" asked Kenna, frowning.

Jack frowned at the bottle. "Found it here. Hope the captain won't mind."

Kenna laughed. "Hopefully not." she agreed.

Jack grinned. He took a swig of the spicy yet fruity beverage. He handed it to Kenna. "Careful love, it's a bit stout," he warned. Kenna grimaced as she handed the bottle back to Jack.

"A bit," she rasped.

Jack chuckled. He sat on the bed beside her. "Guess I'll start from the beginning." he said. And so he jumped into the story, leaving nothing out. He told her about his time living on Shipwreck Cove, his abusive Grandmama, his adventures with Arabella, Fitz and Billy, his time working for Lord Cutler Beckett, how he freed the slaves (which got him branded as a pirate), the sinking of his ship, his bargain with Davy Jones to raise said ship from the depths, the mutiny of Barbossa, his adventures with Will and Elizabeth, and finally, his adventures with Angelica Teach and the notorious Blackbeard. Kenna was a very good audience. She gasped and giggled in all the right places. She didn't interrupt.

"So… You loved Elizabeth?" she asked quietly.

Jack frowned. "Not sure," he muttered. "She was a good friend. After she left me for the kraken, we never rekindled that friendship. I forgave her, but I never told her. I just hope she's happy."

Kenna had an understanding smile plastered on her face. "You gave up immortality so that her husband could live," she said. Jack nodded. "Sounds like love to me."

Jack shrugged. "Doesn't matter, does it? I'm with you now."

"What about Angelica?" questioned Kenna.

Jack sighed, a sharp pang flashing though his heart. He swallowed the lump in his throat. "She'll never forgive me." he muttered.

Kenna tilted her head. "But you saved her," she said.

Jack smiled without humor. "But I caused her a lot of pain in doing so."

Kenna's smile was sad. "You love her still."

Jack opened his mouth to argue. He shut it with an audible pop. "I love you." he insisted.

Kenna nodded. "And her," she said.

"I'm with you now." Jack retorted.

Kenna leaned forward and kissed Jack on the cheek. "I know," she whispered. "It's getting late."

Jack glanced at the bed. "Do you mind sharing a bed? If that makes you uncomfortable…"

Kenna laughed. "I'm all right, Jack," she said. Jack grinned and took off his boots. He slipped out of his effects and vest. He took off his hat and laid it down. Kenna took off her belt and vixen corset. She slipped out of her skirt. Her white blouse was long enough that it covered her bottom. She crawled onto the bed and slipped beneath the covers. Jack slid in beside her. Kenna wrapped her arms around Jack. "Goodnight, Jack."

"Goodnight, love." Jack murmured. His eyelids slid shut, and he was overcome with the most peaceful sleep he'd had in years.

**...**

**Thank you for all the reviews! You guys are amazing! Let me know what you guys think by leaving a review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Captain Teague _**

Kenna stood on the dock, her arms wrapped herself. She looked around, her eyes wide. Ships were piled upon each other to form a city on the water, with a fortress of earth encircling it. "I'm beginning to see why they call it Shipwreck Cove." she commented.

Jack smirked grimly. "It is indeed a sight to behold the first time one lays eyes on it… But after that, it becomes a sore sight for sorry eyes."

Kenna glanced at Jack. "Are you talking about your grandmother?"

Jack looked down at her. "Aye."

Kenna slipped her hand into Jack's. "Well, she can't hurt you now."

Jack squeezed Kenna's hand but didn't reply. He led her through the wooden halls of the fortress until he arrived at a door. He huffed. "I should warn you… My father can be… Intimidating. Don't let him bother you."

Kenna bit her lip but nodded, determined to prove that she could be strong enough for this. Jack knocked on the door. A sound of shuffling could be heard from within the house. The door opened. A man who looked like an older, gnarled version of Jack stood in the threshold, staring at Jack and Kenna with a look crossed between bewilderment and frustration. "What the hell is this, Jackie? I don't see ye for months, ye show up for war and now yer back again in a year? What do ye want?" Teague growled. Kenna glanced at Jack. His jaw was clenched and his eyes had lost their mischievous glimmer.

"Turns out I'm in need of your advice, Dad." Jack replied.

Teague scrutinized Kenna. "She pregnant?"

Kenna opened her mouth, shocked. She glanced at Jack, who looked down at her with an amused expression. "No, I'm skilled at avoiding such issues," said Jack, turning back to his father. Kenna stood on Jack's foot. He nudged her with his elbow. "May we come in?"

Teague stepped aside. Kenna and Jack entered the house, which was surprisingly cozy for a pirate's home. Kenna looked around in curiosity. "Sorry 'bout that, lass. Never know what to expect with Jackie." said Teague.

Kenna glanced at Jack. "No, it's quite all right," she said.

Teague looked at Jack. He reached out and snatched Kenna's hand. "Soft hands," he muttered. "She's no pirate or whore."

Kenna withdrew her hand from Teague's grasp. "No, I'm not." Kenna agreed, glancing at Jack.

"Dad," Jack said sharply. "We need your advice."

"Out with it, then." snapped Teague.

"I want to… start over, if you will. Retire, even. How would I do that?" Jack said.

Teague stared at Jack. "Do you have an heir?"

Kenna looked at Jack in confusion. "No." Jack replied.

Teague sighed. "Then this complicates things," he muttered. "As Pirate Lord of the Caribbean, ye need a successor."

"You didn't tell me you were royalty," Kenna teased Jack in a mutter.

Jack glanced at her blankly before turning back to Teague. "Then… We can stay off the grid unless I'm needed. If there's a meeting, I'll attend." Jack replied.

Teague looked thoughtful. "Ye could do that," he said. "Ye'll need funds and a place to live. I assume it won't be here."

"Aye," Jack agreed. Teague left the room and returned with a sack that jingled with coins. He handed it to Jack. "Thanks, Dad."

Teague grabbed Jack's arm. "Are ye sure ye want to do this, lad? Giving up piracy… It's who ye are, Jackie."

Kenna looked up at Jack, whose face was drawn. Was she really asking Jack to give up his identity? She didn't want Jack to sacrifice his happiness for her sake. Then again, she had never asked Jack to do this for her. "I don't want it anymore." Jack muttered.

"Don't give it up for the sake of a girl." Teague warned, glancing at Kenna.

Kenna would have been offended if she didn't agree. Jack, however, squared his shoulders defensively. "I'm not," he growled. "Kenna's got nothing to do with this. It just so happens that she'll benefit from this too, savvy?"

Jack pulled on Kenna's hand, leaving the house without another word. "Jack," Kenna murmured. Jack ignored her, marching through the halls. "Jack," Kenna called, a little louder than before. Still, Jack didn't answer. Kenna stopped in her tracks, forcing Jack to stop, too. "Jack!" Kenna snapped.

Jack rolled his eyes and faced her. "Yes?"

"I don't want you to give up your freedom," she whispered. "Not for me."

Jack sighed. "I'm not giving up freedom, love. I'm giving up piracy. There's a difference. And it's not just for you. It's for me, too."

Kenna frowned. "Why? Why are you doing this?"

Kenna could see Jack's jaw tighten. "I fight for very few things, love. My life is one of them. Piracy has become too risky."

Kenna frowned. "Did something happen before we met?"

Jack smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Nothing, love." He turned away, leading Kenna through the halls until they arrived at an inn. Kenna let go of Jack's hand, a flash of pain spiraling through her heart. Jack was lying to her again.

**...**

**Thanks for the reviews! I am so sorry I missed my deadline! Please forgive me, lol. Anyway, you guys know the drill. **


End file.
